Bound For Trouble
by ExplosionsInTheSky33
Summary: Eden Morrow has always been known as the Princess of SAMCRO and the apple of her father's eye. She doesn't know if she wants to live the MC life forever or go off on her own. Everything changes when she meets a certain Prospect
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

When most Americans think of organized crime, they think of Mafias on the East Coast, where italians like Jimmy Hoffa and John Gotti controlled their cities and made their money through illegal activities. However, on the West Coast, the mafia has no control, our mafias are motorcycle gangs.

While one commonality between the two is making their money from these illegal activities, Gotti and Hoffa boasted their activities as if they had nothing to hide. The difference between the two is that, motorcycle gains don't get caught.

Or that's how it's been so far.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Eden Morrow knew she was late.

While most teenagers spent their Saturday morning sleeping in or rolling in from the night before's activities, she was rushing to to get ready and out the door to head work. Luckily she didn't get stuck slinging burgers at the local fast food joint or waitressing for some bar only to get hit on by truckers, like most teenagers. She instead work for her family.

Her family wasn't like most families. They didn't play scrabble after dinner or run PTA meetings. They were the Teller-Morrow's. Her family was made up her father Clay, badass biker man, and her Mom, Gemma, who was a mix of Medusa and Donna Reed. Then there was her brother, Jackson, or Jax has he is known to everyone else. Jax was her half-brother. Her mother was married to her dad's best friend, JT Teller, until he died in a motorcycle accident eighteen years beforehand. Soon after, her mom and dad got married and before everyone knew it, Eden Elizabeth Morrow, was born. She had another half-brother named Thomas, but he died a couple years before she was born. Gemma still says to this day, when Eden was born she was the spitting image of Thomas, a nice tribute to her lost brother.

After brushing her teeth and slinging her hair back in a ponytail. Eden hastily shrugged on her denim shorts and through a grey t-shirt that had her work, Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair, her family's business, name on it. She was too late to grab some breakfast on the way, so being hungry and working on a Saturday morning was not her cup of tea, but it would have to do. She rushed out the door of her house and jumped into her baby, Eden's Jeep Wrangler who she named Roxanne. A badass name for a badass Jeep.

Soon she reached her destination and parked her Jeep next to a sea of motorcycles, no matter what day or what time, there was also at least a dozen motorcycles in the lot. She jumped out of the car and ran towards the office where she was suppose to spend most of her shift working, but she tended to drift off into the shop where her Dad and brother were as she loved fixing cars and motorcycles like the rest of her family. As she was running to the office she stopped in her tracks when a deep voice called her name.

"Looks like someone's late again."

Eden scowled at her brother. Jax was like any older brother, a pain of the ass, but always had her back when she needed him. There was a rather big age gap between them with him just turning thirty and she only seventeen, however she saw him as much as she would have if he still lived at home.

"Looks like someone's got jokes," Eden remarked "My alarm clock broke,"

Jax rolled her eyes "You really think Gemma is gonna believe that one? Looks like your ass is gonna be here doing paperwork till night time."

She knew he was right. Her Mom was not a big fan of tardiness, especially when she had things to do and people to intimidate, waiting around wasn't Gemma Morrow's kinda thing. "Well I guess you should stop making fun of me and let us both get back to our jobs." What she really wanted to say was that if Jax was spending his day in the shop that it must be a slow day in the gun running business, but she would never say that. TM may be a safe haven, but you never knew who was there or who was listening. Another one of her family's sayings.

Jax laughed "Yeah yeah, whatever you say squirt." Jax's nickname for her.

When she finally got to the office, she slowly opened the door, immediately, her mother glanced up from her mess of paperwork with an unhappy look on her face. "You're late." she stated

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But you're beautiful daughter is here now." Eden joked. She has been told all her life by her mother and friends of the family that was pretty. She didn't know what they saw, pretty wasn't a word to describe herself. She was told she is a carbon copy of her mother when she was a teenager, even the freaking police chief of Charming said there was a strong resemblence. She had long thick wavy brown hair and hazel eyes that remind her of amber. Unfortunately she was also told by a couple of drunk bikers once that she also inherited her mom's great rack, which made her shudder a little.

"Honey, a lady never should have to boast about herself, she shows it by being a hot piece of ass." Gemma pointed out. Her Mom was wise in a sense that she always knew what to say in a situation, sometimes it came out more crass than most mothers would say, but Eden didn't care, she loved her mother.

"Well it's a good thing I have great genes from my MILF of a mom." Eden retorted. Flattery might get her off a little of the work her mother probably has planned for her being late.

"I always knew you were my favorite kid." Gemma said with a gleam in her eye. "Still, you got a mountain of statements and bills that are waiting for their princess to arrive," gesturing the work on the table next her mom's table where she ran the business side of TM. Eden was always good in business and numbers. Maybe it was because everyone in their family had a role, her dad being the leader and owner of TM, her mom running the business aspect, and her brother helping fix the cars and motorcycles that came in. Except she knew that when she was little, roaming around the office, Bobby, one of her dad's best friends, would sit her on his lap and she would watch him crunch numbers for TM and their other activities.

Three hours into the day, Eden hadn't even put a dent into the paperwork she had to do, her brother was right. She was going to be here till at least dinnertime. Her mom had good off somewhere, probably to spend time with her Dad. No one wants to think about their parents in that way, especially Eden but had to deal with it on a regular basis. Her parents acted like they were teenagers, sneaking off random times of the day to fool around. At least they were in love and not divorced like half the kids at school's parents were.

It was getting hot in the office so Eden opened door to let some air in, even though Northern California wasn't the warmest of places, it had it days where the heat crept on you so fast you didn't know what hit you, today was one of those days. Before she could go back to her desk, she heard her brother called her name again. Eden rolled her eyes, wondering what he wanted now.

When she got her brother, he was working on an old Harley Davidson, a classic in her mind that she wouldn't mind owning one day, except her father told her that there was no way in hell she was gonna have a bike of her own.

"Yeah?"

"Come see this. I'm gonna show you how to fix an exhaust." Jax explained. Eden graciously sat down next to her brother, she loved learning new things. She couldn't help but feel like one of the boys when Jax included her in on bike stuff since her father tried to keep her out of SAMCRO business as much as possible.

"Thanks for breaking me out of the jail."

Jax smiled "Anytime sis, I don't know how you spend a whole day in there in a chair, fucking cage." Eden rolled her eyes, Jax referred to many things as a cage. Rooms, her Jeep, anything that wasn't a Harley basically was a cage and Jax, like a little stupid bird, needed to be free at all times.

The sound of multiple motorcycles pulling into TM ended the conversation between brother and sister and they both glanced over to see who was here. It was mostly the Sons, the elite group of men who belonged to her father's motorcycle club. The few who were involved with the real activities SAMCRO actually did. First to walk over was Opie, her brother's best friend, and a surrogate brother to Eden herself. Opie was literally the definition of a teddy bear. Sure he was huge, with a rugged beard and just as many tattoos as her brother and father, but the guy was so lovable and could turn into mush when he was around the people he loved. Next was her dad's right hand man, Tig, who Eden would joke sometimes what Jax would be like in the future, a middle aged man who only loved two things: whiskey and pussy. A few others from SAMCRO filtered in, greeting her.

"Good afternoon Princess," greeted Tig "How is the fair lady?" Everyone called her princess and in some kind of weird way she was. Her dad was the king of SAMCRO and he often referred to her mother as his Queen, because she literally was. Clay may be the face of SAMCRO but she help run the show, the matriarch was the one who kept everyone in line. Of course Jax was the prince, but he hated to be called that. He was though, he was VP of SAMCRO and when her father retired, Jax would step in and become the President.

Eden laughed "I know you like jailbait Tig, but I'm outta your league." In reality, Tig never her saw her that way. Not only was she only seventeen, despite being extremely mature, but all of SAMCRO saw her as one of their daughters, always looking out for her and having her back. The all swore to her on her sixteenth birthday that if she ever brought a boy around they would hang him by the balls.

"Isn't time for your bottle and nap? he joked. As Eden was about to reply with another snappy remark, her attention was focused as someone rode over to where the rest of the bikes were. When he took his helmet off, Eden could have sworn, that her heart skipped a beat and senses heightened. Cliche as it sound but the boy who was walking over to her and the rest of SAMCRO, was the only thing she was thinking about, even though she knew for a fact she's seen him around before.

"Where the fuck you've been Prospect?" shouted Chibs, the Scot of the club. Eden glanced over at the young man's cut and indeed notice that there was nothing really associated with the Sons other than the title that said "Prospect" on the lower end of his cut.

The guy smiled and goofy little smile that warmed her heart a little bit. He may have definitely been older than her but something about him seemed so young. He had this shaggy blonde hair that covered his eyes a bit and scruff that showed that he clearly wasn't a teenager, despite the slight baby face. "Sorry guys, I got held up at the doctor's office." He explained, but tended to stutter over his words, clearly nervous.

"You still a Half-Sack? Bobby asked, she had no idea what Bobby was talking about, but whatever he said made the other guys laugh hysterically while the Propect's face turned a bright shade of red. Before he could explain himself, loud footsteps caught everyone's attention. She knew it was her father, everyone tended to straighten a little more when he came around.

"Where the hell you boys been?" he bellowed

"Had some business to take care of." said Tig. I clearly tell he wasn't shelling out full details because of me by the fact he looked at me then my father quickly, letting him know my presence was not needed.

Clay nodded, understanding "Meet me in the clubhouse." he said then looking over at my brother "Jax stop fucking around with the bike and go with him, have Lowell do it. It's his job anyway." Jax nodded, without protest. Then Clay looked over at his daughter and immediately softened "There's my favorite girl."

"Hey Dad," Eden greeted. Eden was a total Daddy's girl, except most daddy's girls beg their dad's for money and were spoiled, their bond was more about him and Eden doing fun things like going shooting and playing pool, as if he would do this with Jax or a biological son of his own.

"You behavin' today?" he asked with a glint in his eye, he always knew the answer to the question. Like father, like daughter.

"Aside from the armed robbery I committed? It's been a slow day at the office." Eden said casually. Clay laughed, he always wondered how he got lucky was a damn funny kid like Eden. He turned back to his fellow Sons and gave them a look "The fuck you standin' there for? Go to the table, I'll meet you there." The men nodded, Tig turned back to the hot Prospect who has been standing their awkwardly this entire time. "Prospect wait here for us to finish, make yourself useful." After all the Sons retreated to their little clubhouse, Eden went back into office, figuring she should get a move on with this work before her Mom had her ass. The second after she sat down, a knock on the office made her roll her eyes, great another distraction. When she looked up and saw the Prospect, her heart stopped.

"Hey," Eden said casually. She didn't even know this guy yet he made her not think and nervous. This was a first as Eden Morrow was confident, collected, and intimidating, just like her mother raised her.

"Hey, sorry to bother you." The Prospect said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck "I just don't have anything to do while they're in there and I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I sat in here. The air conditioning feels nice"

Eden gestured to the chair facing her on the other side of the guest, "I don't mind, be my guest."

The Prospect sat down, "I'm Kip by the way, I'm a Prospect." He said proudly. Eden has seen her fair share of Prospects coming in and out of SAMCRO, few actually get patched in as their club was full of strong men who didn't want to be associated with men who were pussies and couldn't hack it being a Son.

"Eden," she replied cooly, shaking his hand from across the desk. She was rather proud of herself how fast she became the collected woman she knew she should always be, despite dying on the inside for the fact that she thought Kip was hot. Gemma would be proud on how her daughter was acting.

"Yeah, I know. You're Clay's daughter. I've seen you around." he said with a goof-fish grin. A good smile was always what Eden liked most about a guy.

"So what are you doing in here?" he asked curiously.

"Mostly do some bank statements and the accounting for TM. This is really my mom's domain, but I help out sometimes."

"That's pretty cool. I wasn't ever really good at math. I was more of a PE kinda guy."

Eden nodded, "So why do they call you Half-Sack?" getting to the point

Kip instantly reddened "Uh...it's kinda a long story. Not one I really tell people, especially girls."

Eden furrowed her eyebrows "I don't get it? What so embarrassing about a story about why you're called Half-" Eden began then finally realized to what Kip was getting at "Oh god, never mind, I get it." Eden herself was now turning red.

Kip chuckled "Yeah, not a story I brag to the ladies." rubbing the back of his neck again "I was stationed in Iraq and their was an accident and yeah well you get the picture."

Eden nodded. So Kip had only one ball. That was well...interesting, but the fact that he was a former solider was something that surprised. "So you were discharged?" she asked

"Yeah, I got a Purple Heart for my...sacrifice, then I was honorably discharged so I can recuperate. I grew up in Lodi."

"Oh yeah? I think that makes you the enemy then. Lodi and Charming are huge sports rivals." Eden pointed out, not that she cared about sports, it wasn't a Morrow top priority.

"Guess we shouldn't be talking then." Kip joked "I played football back in high school."

That surprised Eden. She never was the type to fawn over football players like most the girls at her school. She also wasn't the type to go for any of the guys in her school, period. Not only did they seem immature to her, but the truth was that no guy in Charming would probably asked her out. Her family history was too well known and everyone knew that SAMCRO ran the town and everyone stayed out of their way because they knew they were trouble. Mothers didn't want their sons involved with a girl from a troubled family. Boys her age didn't want to get involved with her, even though she's heard there is numerous talk about her in the locker room. They were too afraid of her father, brother and SAMCRO itself to ever risk it. Plus no guy would ever want to deal with her constant snarky remarks and her voice dripping with sarcasm all the time, as Jax always said. Eden didn't really care, she hoped one day she would meet the right guy outside Charming, who didn't know her family, the very thing that defined who she was.

"Jock to solider boy to perspective Son? Sometime got lost off the straight and narrow." Eden pointed out, maybe she shouldn't pry so much into this hot Prospect she barely knew, but the Gemma in her was busy fishing for details.

Kip chuckled "Now _that_ is really a long story I swear."

Eden laughed as well, she couldn't help that everything he said made her smile like an idiot. She never felt more like a teenager more than ever. "Seriously thought, don't let the guys knock you down with that stupid nickname, it's all about the hazing since you're new. I think it's brave what you did, going to war and all."

Kip looked down at the ground, not meeting Eden's eye "Thanks, that actually means a lot. No one's ever really said that to me before." Clearing his throat, "So you go to college around here?" clearly changing the subject. Before Eden could respond Juice walked in "Come on Prospect lets go. We got business to do." Kip immediately stood up, but before walking out the door, he turned back to Eden. "It was nice talking you Eden." he said goodbye with a wave and wink that surely made Eden's heart stop.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Walking to their bikes, Juice and Kip were talking about what Clay had planned next to get the new shipment of guns in. As they were putting on their helmets, Juice chuckled. Kip raised his eyebrow, wondering what the Son found so funny.

"What?"

Juice chuckled again "Nothing man, I just see you've met Eden."

Kip nodded "Yeah, Clay's daughter. She's pretty cool. What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna warn you once, Sack. Watch your back dude. She's seventeen and if Clay and Jax see you look at her in any way that's more than friendly, you're gonna be skinned alive."

_She's seventeen? _he thought, honestly shocked. He thought she was at least nineteen or twenty by the way she talked and looked. "Nothing is going on, I literally just met her."

Juice rolled his eyes "Whatever you say. I'm just gonna say this once Prospect. I've known Eden forever and even I, a fellow male, notice that she's pretty hot, despite the fact that she's family to me. Just don't get involved with that if you want to get patched in."

Kip nodded "Don't worry man, I don't want to get involved with some jailbait." He couldn't help but wince when referring to Eden as jailbait, it felt so wrong, a cheap way to describe a girl who was anything but cheap. He was pretty sure Eden was the only person associated with the Sons to call him by his real name instead of that god awful nickname that he had to live with. He couldn't help but like the way she said his name too.

Juice nodded, satisfied with Kip's answer "Keep it that way."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

By six o'clock that night, Eden finally finished the paperwork she had to do for TM and then some. She had to admit she probably did a half-assed job on the paperwork because she tended to drift off and think of the goofy Prospect that caught her eye earlier that day. She kept replaying their conversation that they had earlier that day. She mentally went over everything she said and she decided that she said all the right things to Kip and played it cool, yet with a hint of flirting. The only she regretted was that she should've adjusted her tight t-shirt to make her cleavage more noticeable, use the goods that her mother passed down to her. She may have never had a real boyfriend before, but that didn't stop the seventeen year old girl from flirting with boys and men from time to time.

Locking up the office, Eden was one of the last ones to leave at TM. She looked at the clock on her phone, if made it home without any stops or traffic, she would probably make it in time for dinner, and to say she was famished was an understatement. As she was getting into her Jeep her phone began to ring. It was probably her mother telling her to hurry her ass home, but when she looked down, it was one of her best friends calling.

"Sup slut?" greeted Eden

"Nothing whore," replied Jamie. Jamie Carrows was one of Eden's best friends. Like Eden, Jamie lived in Charming all her life and her parents ran one of the local hardware stores. Most Charming residents feared, yet still respected the Morrows and whoever was associated with SAMCRO. She knew for a fact once Jamie headed off to Arizona State next year her parents would be overjoyed that Jamie wouldn't always be with Eden. It kinda hurt her that none of her friend's parents liked her only because of who her family was and had no other reason to not want their children around her. As if Eden was the only reason their daughters drank and smoked weed. Her family wasn't all that bad, sure they had a reputation, but they loved Charming and the people who lived there.

"What are you doing," Jamie asked

"Leaving work, gonna go home and stuff my face, I'm starving."

"Well, think you could sneak out after and hangout with me, some people from school?" she asked

Eden snorted. Sneaking out? She didn't have to sneak out like most teenagers. Sure her parents were somewhat protective, but she just told them the truth, or somewhat the truth, and they let her do whatever. Part of the fact was that Gemma and Clay were still reeling for Jax's teenage years, who had his fair share of run-ins with the law even at that age. As long as Eden wasn't screwing some guy and getting pregnant and doing hardcore drugs, her parents were chill about her teenage activities.

"Trust me, It won't be a problem." Eden assured

"Oh right I forgot, Miss Biker Chick's parents don't give a shit what she does. Anyway, we're all gonna go to the field near Lodi. Greg's bringing beer." A beer did sound pretty good after a long hard day at the office.

"Haha sounds good to me. I'll text you when I'm done with dinner. Wanna pick me up? I'll supply the recreational goods." Eden was also the one to supply the pot. hell her Mom and brother and smoked it just as much as teenagers did, getting pot was easier than getting a cold. She wasn't going to tell her best friend about meeting Kip. She wasn't one of those girls to gossip plus her friend would give her shit for liking a guy in his twenties when she was only seventeen.

After hanging up with Jamie. Eden drove home and when she pulled into the driveway she noticed a dozen motorcycles parked along the curb of her house. _Oh great, the Sons are here _thought Eden. Sure the Sons were always filtering out of her house, but since it was nighttime she was sure her mother organized some kind of potluck for "the family" to come to. That was the Donna Reed in Gemma Morrow, always having the men over and feeding them.

When she walked into the door everyone looked towards and shouted at her presence.

"Look who decided to show up." called Bobby

Eden rolled her eyes. She looked at the huge table where everyone was sitting and eating. It was her parents, Jax, Opie, Bobby, Tig, Jibs, Juice, and then Eden's heart stopped when she noticed Kip at the end of the table. Kip, the hot Prospect, was in her house, she was not okay with this. The next time she wanted to see him was when she was looking hot, not tired and going to stuff her face with food.

"Hey sweetie. I made you a plate already." Gemma greeted, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Eden walked to the counter, only to exchange quick glances with Kip along the way. She looked at the plate, it was chock full of meatloaf, potatoes, and tons of other food Eden was dying to eat. Guess she had to eat like somewhat of a lady since Kip was here. She sat down next to the empty seat between her brother and Opie. As soon as she sat down, Opie reached over to grab her cornbread, but Eden quickly slapped his hand away before he could take.

"Ow! Easy there killer." Opie said, rubbing his slapped hand and retreating back to his own plate

Jax smirked "You know better Ope, Eden doesn't let anything get in between her and her food."

Eden reddened. She took a quick glance towards Kip who was smirking at her. Great, Jax made her look like a fatass. Sure she loved her food and ate quite a bit every day, but Jax unknowingly just embarrassed the shit outta her.

During dinner, everyone was in their own conversations, Eden mostly kept to herself she noticed Kip didn't talk much and only did when someone spoke to him first. Maybe it was a Prospect thing, or maybe he was just shy. She wanted to talk to him, but she wasn't good at hiding her flirtatious side and all hell would break loose if everyone saw her flirting with the quite older Prospect.

As dinner was finishing up, Eden was still lost into her own thoughts. "Hey you wanna watch Abel for me tonight? Got shit to do." Jax asked. Eden mentally snorted, "shit to do," was code for go see Jax's on and off again girlfriend, Tara, the doctor at St. Thomas and Jax's high school love.

"No can do brother." Eden said "Meeting Jamie and everyone tonight and hanging out."

"Oh yeah?" Jax asked playfully "Hanging out? Or you mean drinking by the field and up to no good." Everyone hooted and hollared at Eden, everyone knew what teenagers did on Saturday nights.

"Hush now boys, she's a teenager." Gemma sad

"Better not be going to meet some fool or something. I know how you teenagers are. Clay I hope you gave her the sex talk already." Tig joked. Eden could feel the heat creep onto her neck and face. God she couldn't even look at Kip right now. She was so pissed the Sons were talking about her sex life, so embarrassing.

"I won't have to worry about that." Clay assured "Eden knows I'll kill and her and any boy who touches her."

"Okay, why you old men talk about my sex life, I'm gonna go." Eden said standing up, praying that Jamie would be here soon.

"Not before you help clear the table." Gemma said. While her mother wasn't a susie homemaker, Gemma was domesticated in the sense that she believed it was her job to cook and clean, especially after the dinner while the men didn't do squat. After she finished clearing the ran into her room and changed into some jeans and red top and throwing her prize black leather jacket over herself. Walking out of her room she noticed all the boys were gone, except her mother cleaning the counter.

"Where did everyone go?" Eden asked, she didn't even get to talk to Kip at all

"Church,"

Church was code word for SAMCRO business at the club.

"Tig's an ass. Talking about my sex life and shit in front of Dad and everyone."

"You know how Tig is with you. He's always been like that." Gemma knew what Eden did. She wasn't an idiot. Plus she knew there was nothing to worry about since she knew Eden was a virgin and drinking with your friends was harmless teenage stuff

"He's annoying."

"Never let a man know he gets a rise out of you." Gemma advised "So what are you really doing tonight?"

"Drinking at the field with Jamie and some people from school, like I said."

"No drinking and driving, be home before dawn, and use protection. I don't wanna haul your ass outta jail and interrupting my beauty sleep." Gemma said monotoned, saying these rules a hundred times before. Except her Mom wasn't a fan of her smoking pot before she was eighteen, yet didn't stop Eden anyway from smoking, just with discretion.

Interrupting their conversation, Jamie's car honked her horn, signaling her arrival. "There's my ride. Have fun with Abel."

Walking out the door, Eden got into Jamie's Corolla. "Hey, you look hot." Jamie said

Thanks. Nice mini skirt, did you get a box of condoms with your purchase. I think I can see your vagina." Eden joked

"That's the point. I want Greg and tonight's gonna be my night." Jamie said. Taking off her cross necklace her parents gave her, thinking she was a good Christian girl when she was the farthest thing from it. Greg was one of the guys in their senior class. He played baseball and was an All-American boy except he drank and smoked like a frat boy.

"Greg's hot." Eden agreed "I just hope his buddy Kyle isn't there."

"Kyle Donovan?" Jamie asked "He's still wanting to get in your pants?"

Eden rolled her eyes "Yeah ever since he got that sports bike, he's been after my ass as if that makes him full on biker if he screws me."

"He's hot though." Jamie pointed out

"He's so immature, he's seventeen." Eden said

"So are you."

Eden rolled her eyes. That wasn't the point. Sure Kyle Donovan was good looking but she could never see herself ever with him. She always felt more mature than her fellow classmates after all the shit she experienced at such a young age, thanks to SAMCRO. When they finally rolled up to the field. She figured there would be a ton of people from school here instead she only saw Greg and Kyle sitting on back of Greg's pickup drinking. Eden looked over at Jamie who had a guilty face already.

"Jamie...no. No fucking way."

"I'm sorry!" Jamie said immediately. "Greg couldn't hangout tonight cause he was gonna chill with Kyle and I wanted to see him so I told him it could be the four of us!" she explained

"What! So we could have some big orgy?" Eden demanded

"God no! Greg was just trying to help Kyle out cause he knows he likes you. Plus it's not it's a double date! We're all just gonna drink and get high. Kyle might be more attractive when you're shit faced. Come on Ede, be my wing woman."

"Yeah...nothing says love like liking someone better when you're drunk." Eden said sarcastically.

Reluctantly getting out of the car, the girls walked over to their fellow male classmates, Eden was more like dragging her feet.

"Sup Ladies," said Greg walking over to the girls and hugging Jamie. The three of them walked to the end of the truck where Kyle was, Greg pulled out two chair for the girls. Getting in one the dragging Jamie to sit on his lap. Kyle looked over at Eden and gave her a seductive look "Hey Morrow,"

"Donovan," she said with a sigh, not ready for fending off a drunk high school boy all night. God she was gonna kill her friend tomorrow.

"Want a brew?" he asked

"Yes please," she said. When Kyle handed her one, she immediately shot gunned it, hoping to get drunk as quick as possible.

"Damn girl, you sure you're not a dude?" Kyle asked

"My brother taught me well." Eden said casually. She usually didn't mention her brother around guys cause they were usually scared even talking about Jax Teller, but maybe mentioning her brother would get this guy to back off

"Right, your brother is a legend." Kyle said. _You don't need to kiss his ass, he's not here_ thought Eden.

Ignoring Kyle's comment, Eden held out her hand "Right, hand me another beer?"

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

A couple hours later, demolished thirty rack, and many hits off some blunts, the four teenagers were shitfaced. Greg and Jamie were basically about have sex right in front of Eden and Kyle. Trying not to pay attention to them, Eden moved her blurry vision towards Kyle, who was bragging about himself.

"So coach thinks I'll make a great pitcher this season. I might start the entire game against Lodi." Kyle said

_Lodi _Eden thought _Where Kip lives, or does he live in Charming now? _Eden couldn't help but think about the young biker boy while trying act like she cared about what Kyle was saying.

"That's cool." she said

"Hey guys. We're gonna go for a walk in the woods." Greg said standing up and leading Jamie, hand in hands, towards the wooded area. "Don't mind us," Jamie giggled.

"Wood's sex." Eden commented once they were out of sight "How classy." She was definitely going to kill her friend tomorrow for ditching her with Kyle. It was not how she planned her Saturday night to go.

"Glad Greg's getting some, he's been after Jamie for a while. He said, scooting over towards Eden, making her feel uncomfortable. Not even multiple beers and hits of a blunt could get her to like this guy, it wasn't ever going to happen between them.

"Looks like it's you and me now too." he pointed out, throwing his hand over her shoulder. Eden laughed weakly, his arm felt heavy against making her sink down thanks to be weaker than usual because of the beers.

"Uh yeah,"

"You know Eden. I see the way you're dressed tonight and I gotta say it's making me pretty hard." he whispered

Eden wanted to throw up, not because of the beer but because of the grossest pick up line she has ever heard, plus Kyle's yeasty breath wasn't making it any better.

"That's nice."

"Oh come on Morrow. I see the way you look at me. I know you want it too." He said, leaning closer then all of the sudden, he tried to kiss her.

"Hey...Hey stop." Eden grumbled, pushing him away. He must've weighed a lot, her pushing wasn't budging at all.

"Shh relax. Lets have fun." He said, still trying to kiss

"Kyle." Eden warned, but he wasn't listening and now he was kissing her neck, she was not happy with this at all. Wishing Jamie and Greg were here even though they wouldn't be much help. "Kyle!" she screamed "Back the hell off." she said loudly right before she slapped him.

Kyle backed away, rubbing his cheek. "What the fuck Eden. What was that for?"

"I told you to stop and you didn't. Lesson learned now huh?"

"God don't be such a prude. We all know you're passed around at your Daddy's clubhouse. Don't act like some innocent virgin." He said harshly

Before she knew it, Eden was full of anger and suddenly, she kicked Kyle as hard as she could in balls and he immediately dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. "You know nothing asshole." she said, throwing her leather jacket back on. She didn't want to be here anymore and wasn't going to bother to wait for Jamie to get back. She would explain the details tomorrow.

"Tell them I'm leaving," Edie said getting off the truck before she turned fully around walking towards the road the field was off of, she turned to Kyle "Oh and Kyle? Owning a sports bike doesn't make your dick size any bigger. Nice try though" she finally said before she finally walked away. She could hear Kyle mutter bitch as she was leaving. Eden was still annoyed by the whole situation, but was glad maybe the baseball player would back the fuck off for good now.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOA

After walking for about forty five minutes, Eden finally made it in into town and somewhat close to home. It was probably another hour of walking and all Eden wanted to do was get into bed and fall into a drunk slumber. Being drunk and walking this far was something no drunk ever wanted to do. If her parents knew what she was doing right now, she'd be dead and buried. Being all alone at night walking on a deserted street was dangerous for any teenage girl and especially dangerous for the daughter of the President of a motorcycle club with lots of enemies. She could hear her father yelling now, saying she could be kidnapped and raped by a Mayan or a Niner at any moment and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Eden wished she brought her purse with her out tonight. She was packing like her Mom since she brought her purse into school, but she always did have pepper spray brass knuckles handy, when needed. Immediately she was distracted for her thoughts when she heard the rumble of a motorcycle.

_Fuck _she thought, praying it wasn't someone who could hurt her, but she knew her chances. _Don't panic _she thought _Hit them in the nose, groin, and stomach _Remembering all her years of self defense training her family taught her. When the motorcycle came up right behind her, she immediately turned around, ready to fight the asshole who was probably going to try and hurt her. God her parents were going to kill her for this. She knew she didn't have a chance, she was shit faced and extremely wobbly

"Eden?" the voice

Eden squinted hoping to get a better look since she was drunk. The guy took off his helmet and she could finally see who it was clearly now.

"Kip?" she said back, in disbelief. What was he doing here? Of all the people in the world to be out this late of night it had to be him. She might've been some sight, drunk with messy hair right now.

"Yeah it's me. God what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked in a worried voice

"Walking home."

"At 3 am? By yourself?"

"Yup. It's peaceful." she lied.

Kip walked closer to her, making Eden shiver. "You're drunk," he stated. He could smell the beer on her, then he squinted. He saw her red eyes "And high."

"Guilty as charged." she admitted.

"You do realize this is dangerous. Weren't you suppose to be with your friends? Where are they?" he asked worriedly

That's right. He heard her tell her parents about her plans tonight "I just stuck into some double date I didn't know about. My friend went off into the woods with some guy and I got stuck with this creep Kyle who wouldn't stop making a pass at me. He kept trying to kiss me so I kicked him in the balls and left."

Eden could see Kip's jaw setting, as if he was mad about something. "But you're okay though? Where is the prick?" he demanded

"I'm fine, besides the whole having trouble standing thing. He's probably still at the field rubbing his balls, I kicked him pretty hard."

Finally Kip broke into a grin and chucked "Remind me never to piss you off. I like to keep my remaining testicle."

Eden giggled "You're safe from me." she promised. She felt even more drunker than before. Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in a little more or maybe it was because being around Kip gave her a drunk like feeling.

"I should get you home. I can imagine if your Dad found out about this he'd probably kill you, being an angry guy and all. And I know he would definitely kill me if I didn't bring you home right now."

"Or we could just hang out?" she said in seductive voice, hunching her shoulders a little bit to make her cleavage pop out a little more.

Kip eyes bugged out, trying not to stare at Eden Morrow's tits "Uh Uh, I mean I want to but, that does sound fun, but it's late Eden."

Eden backed away. Clearly offending. What was she doing wrong? "Whatever." she mumbled walking away from Kip

"Hey! Hey!" he called running after her and grabbing her arm. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." she said clearly hurt. She wouldn't act like this if she was sober, but the alcohol was making her more emotional

"It's not like I don't want to." he explained "It's late though and you're hammered. You should be in bed."

"Okay." she sighed, suddenly tired. She wanted to hang out with him more, not go home and go to bed.

"He handed her his helmet "I'll drive you home. Ever been on a bike before?" he asked

She gave him a look, he reddened "Right, sorry, stupid question. You're the club President's daughter. You were probably born on a bike."

"Born no, conceived yes." she replied

Kip chuckled "Very funny. Hop on and please hold on tight. I don't want you getting even dizzier and falling off."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Kip parked a couple blocks away from her house, as she instructed. Her parents wouldn't be able to hear the low rumble of Kip's bike from this distance and they had really good hearing as bikes nearby, a skill that had evolved over time due to their enemies also riding bikes as well.

They both got off the bike and Eden took off Kip's helmet.

"You sure you okay to walk into your house?" he asked

Eden nodded "I'm pretty sure I can make it. Plus I think if my parents wake up you should be far from my house."

"Right." Kip nodded "Gimme your number and text me if you're okay tomorrow." he said

"I'm probably gonna forgot ya know." she pointed out.

"Okay, put your number in my phone." He said, hanging it over. Once Eden put her number in and handed it back to him. She felt sad because she didn't want to leave.

"I guess I should go now." she said

"Yeah. Get to bed. You definitely need some sleep, drink water too." He advised

Eden laughed "I've been drunk plenty of times. I know what to do."

"Right. Sorry."

"Thank you for taking me home. I appreciate it." Eden said sincerely.

"I'm glad I rode by you. Bad shit could've happened. I'm just glad you're safe." He said honestly.

"Me to." she said, finally walking away, she turned back to Kip "Night."

"Goodnight Eden." he said with a wave. He waited until she got into her house before she turned his bike back on. He stared at the Morrow house for another second and shook his head. Tonight was a completely unexpected night, this day was completely unexpected more like it. All Kip Epps knew for sure that Eden Morrow was different than a lot of the girls he knew. What he also knew that what he was feeling right now was not good and was totally going to bite him in the ass for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Kip didn't call her the next day, or the day after that, and then some more days followed. Eden didn't know what made her feel worse: the painful hangover she had all Sunday or the fact that Kip made such an effort to want to make sure if she was going to be okay the next day, but didn't even pick up the phone. She was starting to think that her escapade Saturday and running into him in the road was just a dream. Kip seemed interested in her, from the way he acted, or maybe he was just like every other guy she ever knew who just pretended to like a girl in hopes of getting what he wanted.

It was Thursday afternoon and Eden just got out of school. Instead of going straight to TM to work or go somewhere with her friends, she decided to run some errands for her Mom and grab a coffee before heading to work. As she step out onto the curb from Java Joe's, she inhaled deeply into her coffee. It was a rainy day in Charming and all she wanted to do was snuggle up in bed and relax, but that wasn't going to happen. She was a member of the Sons and a Morrow, there was always work to be done. Shuffling through her purse to look for her keys, when she finally retreieved them she looked up and saw that last person she wanted to see right now walking towards her way.

When Kip looked up and saw her staring back at him, he froze in his spot. The guilty, yet stupid, look on his face pissed her off even more. She rolled her eyes, walking right passed him. She made a point for her shoulder to bump his chest nice and hard, to show her disdain for the Prospect. Sure you could say she was acting immature for a guy she barely knew, but the way she felt every time they've talked, there was something there, she knew she felt something strong about Kip.

"Eden," he called, exasperated, "Wait a sec."

Eden wasn't going to budge. Another great attribute that she inherited from Gemma was her stubbornness. She wasn't going to give in.

"I know I should've called." he continued "I wanted to."

Eden turned around, scowling "It's nice to want things, isn't it?"

"Can you let me explain?" he pleaded

"Alright then, talk." Eden said, wanting to get this over with. She knew he'd give some lame excuse and then she would be set. This little crush she had on the Prospect would be over. She could chalk this week up to her being an idiot and once again not wanting to get involved with any guy associated to Charming, much less SAMCRO.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" he asked, ushering her to the alleyway between Java Joe's and the local laundry mat. It seemed colder in that alleyway than it did on the main street. Eden just stood there, arms crossed, looking with at Kip, waiting for him to explain

"I know I should've called, or even shot a text." Kip admitted

"No shit sherlock."

Kip smirked, her comebacks always had him laughing, even though he was trying to have a serious conversation with her. "Are you okay though? From the other night?"

"I'm fine. All I did was drink and smoked. I had a bad hangover, but I was fine. No need to be worried." she assured

"What about that guy?" he asked "The one who put the moves on you? He still an issue?"

Eden smirked "I think I took care of it. I highly doubt he'll try anything again. Don't go all hero and try to restore my honor or some shit. I don't need a guy to do my bidding."

"I know you don't. But if he does come around again, tell me alright?" he reasoned

"Fine,"

After a short pause between the two of them, which by the way felt like a century, Kip finally spoke again. "Juice told me how old you are."

"Yeah? I'm seventeen, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means a lot! You do realize I'm twenty two right? That's a five year age difference. You're still a minor."

"What does that have anything to do with not calling me? You made such a huge deal wanting make sure I was okay after Saturday night, but then I don't hear from you at all."

"'Cause us talking is a bad idea."

He wasn't making any sense. "I wasn't aware you have to register as a sex offender for talking to anyone under the age of eighteen." she said sarcastically

"Eden." he said in a voice that made it sound he was tired of her sarcasm, actually showing an emotion other than being goofy "This isn't funny. You know how much trouble I could get in? Not only will I not be patched in, your Dad and your brother, who by the way scare the shit out of me, will rip me limb from limb!"

"Leave them out of this." Eden demanded "I'm tired of them running my life! What are we doing that's so bad? All we do is talk."

"Yeah, and that's how it starts!" he explained "I know we've only known each other for a week, but I already like you, _a lot."_

Eden softened "You do?"

Kip nodded "Yeah, and when I saw you walking all by yourself in the middle of the night I never been that worried about someone in my life. I kept thinking that all these horrible things happened to you and I felt sick. How do you even explain that? Worrying that much about someone you just met that day?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, which is why I should keep my distance."

"Doesn't mean I have to." Eden said haughtily

Kip chuckled, this girl was going to get him killed "Alright then. What do _you _want?"

"First things first." Eden said "You like me, right? Like like me as in you wanna see me naked?"

Kip immediately blushed "Uh uh I-I mean no, I mean yes. I mean no." he stuttered "I like you more than being a friend, in a respectable way."

Eden rolled her eyes, this kid couldn't be farther than a Son right now. Who was respectable about dating these days? "Then take me out."

"Out?" he questioned

"On a date. Like an activity we do that you pick out and we have fun."

Kip wasn't sure if a girl has ever asked him out before, it was more of his territory, but what part of this thing had going on with Eden was ordinary? Her asking him out was something that describe who she was. She didn't beat around the bush.

"Okay." he nodded "I'll take you out. Can I pick what we do or are you gonna do that for me? Strip all of my manhood completely." he asked

Eden smiled "No, you can pick. _This time." _

_"_Okay fine. We'll go on a date then." Kip said. Before he could say anything else, his pocket began to ring.

"So which one of the Neanderthals is calling you now?" Eden joked

"Your brother." Kip said, emotionless then flipped open his phone "Hello?"

Eden could hear her brother's deep voice on the other side of the receiver. "Yeah, yeah. I can be there no problem. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

"What did he want?"

"Just to do some errands, Sons stuff." Kip replied nonchalantly

Eden rolled her eyes "Right. Whatever you say. I'm not telling them about this you know. _Us. _So don't get all worried."

"I was kinda hoping you would say that. I think they would be okay with our age difference."

"I don't give a shit what they think or our age difference."

Kip laughed "You made that clear. I really don't wanna leave you right now, but if I don't do the shit Jax wants me to do I'm dead."

"Alright. Go off, be the best little Prospect you can be." Eden said, not wanting him to leave

"I'll call you with the details on our date." Kip said, Eden noticed he smiled even bigger when he said the word "date." All of the sudden, Kip was inching closer to her. "I promise I'll call you." he said then kissed her forehead.

Eden was shocked. A guy has never been so intimate with her. A kiss on the forehead? Was this guy for real. Maybe he was too good to be true. Before she knew it, Kip was riding off on his motorcycle. As Eden left the alleyway she couldn't help but smile. Kip was sweet and actually cared about her. Hell he kissed her on the forehead for god's sake! As soon she got on the main street she looked up and her goofy smile had faded. Tara was walking her way.

"Hey Eden." Tara greeted, clad in her hospital scrubs

"Tara! What's up?"

"Just got done at work, was going to grab a coffee before I went home. I saw you with Half-Sack, I didn't realize you guys were friends."

"His name is Kip actually." Eden said in an aggravated tone. She hated when people called Kip his nickname, sure he didn't care that was his nickname, but Eden felt like everyone was mocking him for an injury that he got in the middle of a war.

"Right sorry, Kip." Tara corrected "So what is all that about?"

"We're just friends." Eden lied "Just two friends having a conversation."

"That's nice." Tara said. Eden knew for a fact Tara didn't buy anything she said. Tara had a bullshit detector that was so good it rivaled the famous Gemma Morrow's.

"Yeah, It's was nice talking to you though. I gotta head to TM or my Mom is gonna have my ass." Eden said, quickly trying to get out of this awkward conversation as much as possible.

"Eden I just want you to know you can tell me _anything. _I know we haven't been close since I've been gone, but I'm back now and you can confide in me without having to worry about your brother or Gemma knowing. I know for a fact she's not the easiest person to talk to."

Eden nodded "I know that. And if I had anything to tell you I would." She knew that was a another lie. She wasn't sure if she could trust Tara. One little slip about her and Kip's date and it could all be over between them before it even start and she didn't want that. "I'll see you later Tara." quickly making an exit.

"Eden!" she called, when she turned around Tara had a concerned look on her face "Just be careful. I know you act older than you are, but you're still seventeen."

"Thanks Tara." Eden didn't need to be careful, she knew what she was doing, or so she thought.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO A

Please review guys! More reviews equals quicker chapters and I want your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing! Guys please starting reviewing, I need opinions.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The next couple days had been pretty hectic for Eden. Between school, work, and now she had think about colleges, it was safe to say the youngest Morrow was quite stressed. She couldn't believe that she was in the beginning of her senior year already. College seemed so far away yet she was quite behind in the application process. She took a bunch of brochures from the college fair earlier that week and now they were spread all throughout her dining table. She never really thought about college other than it sounded fun and a good chance to get away from Charming.

Her parents never really broached the subject of her going to college, as neither one of them went, much less barely got their GED's, as you didn't need a degree to run a motorcycle gang. She knew college life wasn't for them, especially Jax, who was basically patched in before his senior prom. She wasn't aware of how to bring up the college idea, would her father let her move away from home without a patch to watch out for her? Would her mother even let step out of the Charming town line? She thought of the finances about college as well, she knew her parents made a decent amount of money with the gun running on top of the business of TM.

She had a decent amount saved in her safe in her room from the money she got from doing the books at TM. She remembered her Business teacher once held her after class to talk to about colleges, telling her she was very bright and would do well at college. What Eden distinctly remembered was when her teacher sounded so surprised that Eden was smart and said to not let the family business keep her in town the rest of her life. After that rude remark by her teacher about her family, Eden couldn't help but key his car that afternoon.

The sound of heels walking on the wood floors distracted Eden from that mess that was her future and she looked up and saw her Mom carrying in some groceries.

"Want some help?" asked Eden

Gemma set the groceries on the counter. "No I only bought some stuff for dinner tonight. What's all this crap?" she said, gesturing the college brochures on the dining room table.

"We had a college fair today, I just took a bunch of them to look at. Explore my options." Eden explained

Gemma leaned in closer to look at the names of the schools on the table "USC, Santa Monica, Berkeley. This a subtle way to tell me you want to go to college and become a Southern California rich bitch?"

Eden couldn't help but feel guilty "No, they're just options." she explained showing her another brochure "Look, I took one from Sacramento State. That's like forty five minutes away."

"Why the hell would you want to leave Charming?" Gemma asked

"I don't know. It'd be kinda cool to live somewhere else for a while. You did the same thing."

"Honey I left Charming when I was nineteen to run off with a boy my parents hated then came back with two kids in tow. It's a little different."

"Oh." Eden said, she didn't get where her mother was going with this "Do you not want me to go college?"

Gemma gave her a look, her mother was so hard to read sometimes behind that stone face. Gemma wasn't one to give away her feelings. "I just don't see why you would want to leave Charming, you got a good life here. You know your father wouldn't want you living in some town by yourself without a patch looking after you."

Eden nodded. It was true. Whenever she left Charming without one of her family members in tow, usually a Prospect rode by just in case anything happened. It was kinda annoying, but at the same time she was so use to it as she was the Princess of SAMCRO and not a lot of people liked her Dad. She knew her mother had a plan in her head of what Eden's life should be like. She'd live in Charming forever, marry a Son, take over the business side of TM, and have a litter of biker children who would be the next generation of SAMCRO. She didn't know why she needed her life planned out like that, Jax was the one who was going to be President of SAMCRO and then pass it on to Abel, she was just the girl, she wasn't ever going to be directly involved with SAMCRO business.

"Why don't you put that stuff in the office and clear the table for dinner." Gemma suggested, except it wasn't a suggestion, Eden knew her college career wasn't going to happen. Case closed.

"Okay," Eden said, shuffling all the brochures together and walking into the office. As she settle them into one of the filing cabinets, her pocket began to buzz. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to see who was calling her and she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"So you still want to go on a date with me?"

Eden smiled "You need to be more specific. I have many dates. I'm a busy girl." She could a chuckle on the other side of the fun. She loved his laugh, it made her laugh too

"Well then, guess I'm gonna have to cancel what I have planned then." he said

"I mean if you got something good planned I guess I can rearranged my schedule." Eden said with a grin, spinning around in her father's office chair.

"I hope you're kidding about the other dates. I never know when you're serious." Kip pointed out

"What if I wasn't?" Eden challenged

"Guess I would have to kick some guy's ass then."

Eden laughed "That won't be nescessary."

"Good. Seriously though, can I take out this weekend? I need to see you."

Eden's heart fluttered and she could feel her face flush. Kip needed to see her. She wanted to see him to, it had been five days since they've seen each other. He went on a run with her brother and the other Sons for a couple days to Nevada so she couldn't help but drift off and think about him often.

"I'm free Friday."

"Okay it's a date then. Literally." Kip said

Eden laughed, then she realize, Kip couldn't pick her up at her own house. No one knew about them and they weren't going to. The thought of that made her mad, that she wished she was older so it wouldn't be a problem with her seeing the older Prospect. "Pick me up a couple blocks down from my house."

She heard silence in the background, she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "Kip?"

"Yeah I'm here." he said, then another pause, "I just remembered that I can't even pick you up at your own house. I feel like a coward."

"We both decided that telling no one was the plan."

"I know." he said with a sigh "It just sucks."

"Agreed." Eden said. Before she could say anything, she could hear a Scottish accent in the background. Kip must be with Chibs.

"Hey, I got to go, gotta do something with Chibs. I'll text you when I'm done." Kip said

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Kip said then added an afterthought "I hope you know, I'm been looking forward to this date."

Eden smiled "Me too." then hung up. Eden just sat there in the chair. She was excited for Friday. She wanted to see Kip and hang out with him and get to know him more. He made her happy and he made her laugh, she just hated being seventeen and having to sneak around.

"What you doing in here?" said a voice

Eden startled, nearly fell out of the chair. She looked up and saw her brother leaning against the doorway.

"I was putting some stuff away." Eden answered, still flustered from Jax's sudden arrival

"And on the phone with someone." Jax added. Busted.

"It was just Jamie."

"Since when do you get all red in the face when Jamie calls?" Jax asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eden said forcefully. Jax could alway tell when she was lying, it had to be some brother thing. She could never hide anything from him.

"Eden don't bullshit me. I can tell when you're lying." Jax pointed out. He had this I caught you grin on his face, but there was some concern in his voice.

Standing up, wanting to get out of the office as soon as possible "It's nothing." Trying to walk of the room, but Jax grabbed her arm. "You're up to something." he stated

"I am not. God, what's with the third degree? Changing your name to Clay Morrow or something?"

"I'm your older brother, I'm allowed to ask questions. Whatever you're doing, be careful. And stay in Charming." Jax requested.

"Why?" Eden questioned, furrowing her eyebrows "What's going on?"

"Some shit with the Mayans." Jax admitted "Nothing for you to worry about. But just stay in town and close by till this thing blows over." Great. Another territory/gun war with the Mayans. SAMCRO and the Mayans have been feuding on and off for as long as she could remember. Sometimes there was blood shed and sometimes there wasn't. Eden knew that most people would be afraid of this drama, but it was same old same old to her. SAMCRO wasn't in the business making friends outside their club, only alliances when necessary.

"So I guess I should stop hooking up with Alvarez then huh?" Eden joked. Alvarez was an old Mayan President. She didn't even know what he looked like, just his name from conversations she's heard over the years.

Jax ruffled her hair "You're always full of jokes aren't ya? By the way, Tara told me that she saw you a couple days ago."

Eden's heart skipped a beat. _Did she mention she saw me with Kip? _she was praying that the answer was no. "Yeah, we ran into each outside Java."_  
_

"That's what she said." Jax said "You two should hang out more often. She says she misses being friends with you."

"I know." Eden said "I will." Before she could say anything else, Gemma called her name to have her help with dinner. Eden wanted these next three days to fly by fast. She wanted to see Kip and go on this date she had been looking forward to.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOA

That Friday night, Eden was extremely excited for her date with Kip. For once, she got dressed up and wanted to look good as she never tried to impress anyone. She straightened her hair for once and it was so long that it went halfway down her back. She slipped on her tightest pair of dark jeans that she knew any straight male would like. She put on a black peplum top and her leather jacket, for luck. As she was putting makeup on, her father knocked on the door and walked in. Her parents were going to a party at the clubhouse tonight. Usually Eden made an appearance and stayed for a bit, she usually bailed when things got weird like body shots and Sons having sex with croweaters in front of everyone.

"So where you going tonight?" Clay asked, slinging his cut on

"Just going to hang out with Jamie." Eden lied casually, it was easier to lie to her Dad, not because he was dumb, it's just he still thought of his only daughter as innocent, when she was far from it.

"Your Mother and I won't be home till late, but I expect you home before us." Clay ordered. Her Dad had been acting weird all day, like he was preoccupied about something. Probably Sons business that was an issue. Her Dad was often under a lot of stress.

Eden nodded. It shouldn't be a problem. How long can a date really go?

"I was thinking about doing some shooting tomorrow. You interested?"

Eden laughed "Sure. I just hope you don't mind me kicking your ass cause you're too hungover to hit the target."

Clay grinned, a grin that mimicked the one Eden had herself, "You're like you're my kid with that smart mouth of yours. Anyone else would be hurting."

"Good thing my old man taught me how to kick ass." Eden replied.

Clay grinned again and hugged his daughter. "I want you to be careful tonight. Stay local. I'm kinda thinking about putting a patch on you. This shit with the Mayans wants me to keep you close."

Eden panicked. No way. No way, she did not want a patch on her right now. She wanted to go out with Kip and have a good time. Although it would be rather funny if her father made Kip watch out for her. Then they wouldn't have to sneak around to see each other.

"Dad we'll be fine. Jax warned me already. I can handle myself, plus I have the gun you gave me." Eden pointed, gesturing to the bulge in her satchel.

Clay slowly nodded "Alright, alright. Don't do any stupid shit you hear me?"

Eden nodded again. Before her Dad could say anything else, Gemma called Clay to tell him it was time to go. After her parents left, Eden finished putting her makeup on and getting ready for her date. Kip texted her and told her he'd be a couple blocks down from her house so no one could see him picking her up at her house around ten. Eden sat on the couch and turned on the TV, she had a half an hour to kill before Kip would show up.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Two hours later. There was no sign up Kip. No call, no text, no nothing. Eden was pissed. It was understandable to be a little late, but to be an hour a half late was unacceptable. She couldn't believe Kip was standing her up. She didn't even want to call him and bitch him out, she was so her by this.

Suddenly, she heard the low rumble of a motorcycle that she knew so well, getting closer. She peaked out her window to see a motorcycle pull into the driveway. She knew it was Kip right away. She was furious, how dare he show up late without a call to tell her. She didn't want to see him. She turned back and sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

Immediately she heard a soft knock on the door, she didn't move or say anything. Again, there was another knock and Eden didn't do anything. She could hear Kip sighed loudly.

"Eden." he called, he sounded exasperated, "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm an idiot for not calling. Please answer."

Eden didn't know what to do. She got up from the couch and inched quietly towards the door until she was right beside it.

"I can explain. I know I screwed up our date. I keep screwing everyone up with you. Please just come outside." he begged

Eden sighed. She didn't want to know why she was giving into him. She slowly opened the door and when she looked up and saw Kip, their eyes met, he was bruised and a little bit of blood was dried on his forehead from a cut.

"Oh my god." was all Eden could say before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house and shutting the door. "What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing." Kip said looking down at his feet "Just had to do some Sons business."

"Care to elaborate?" Eden demanded "You look like shit."

"Gee thanks." Kip said "The guys and I snuck into the Mayans warehouse and they showed up and we had to fight them off. I'm fine, I know how to fight."

So that's why her Dad was preoccupied all day, the Son's were fighting the Mayans. "The bathrooms around the corner if you want to clean the blood off."

Kip nodded then looked deeply at Eden "I really am sorry I fucked up our date. I thought I'd be back in time."

"It's fine." Eden said softly "You couldn't control what happened with the Mayans. I just thought you stood me up."

Kip shook his head "I would _never _stand you up." then he gave a hard look at Eden's outfit. He noticed she was all dressed up, he felt even worse about now showing up for their date on time. "You look beautiful tonight."

Eden blushed. She wasn't a shy girl, but she had never been called beautiful before, by anyone, and it was a little unnerving to be giving such a compliment by a guy she really like. "Thank you."

"I know it's late and all and my plans are pretty much went to shit, but I still want to see you and hang out with you tonight."

Eden wanted him to stay too. She knew her parents wouldn't be back for a couple hours, around three or four am at the latest. Maybe they their date could be resurrected. "We can hang out here if you want." she suggested

"You don't mind? What about Clay and Gemma?"

"They're at the clubhouse having a party." Eden said, then added "They won't be home till way late."

Kip nodded "Right. I told Chibs I was too tired to go. The last thing I wanted to do was go to a party, I rode here as fast as I could."

"Well I'm glad you came." Eden said honestly "We can just hang out here, watch a movie if you want?"

"A movie sounds relaxing."

Eden went upstairs to change out of her nice date night clothing and into a hoodie and shorts. While she was disappointed she didn't get to show off the outfit, Kip called her beautiful and that was enough for sure. As she walked back downstairs, Kip was walking out of the bathroom all the blood cleaned off and a bandage on his forehead.

"You hungry?" Eden asked

Kip nodded, rubbing his stomach "Starving, actually."

Eden walked to the kitchen and Kip followed "After you didn't show up and I couldn't wait to eat any longer so I made some Mac and Cheese." Eden said as she pulled the bowl out of the fridge. "There's not a lot of left. I tend to eat a lot."

Kip chucked "This will do. I kinda live off Mac and Cheese. Not much to eat when you can't cook and you're a vegetarian."

"You don't eat meat?" Eden asked, shocked. She remember her brother mentioning that he didn't one night when Gemma was having the Son's over for food. For some reason, her mother thought not eating meat was a sign of weakness. _Who doesn't eat meat? There's no way he'll be patched in. What is he? Some flower child pansy? _she remembered her mother saying.

"Yeah. We had to watch some food documentary when I was a senior and I saw how they make it and I haven't been able to stomach it since." Kip admitted. Eden didn't think he was a pansy for not eating meat. He was the opposite. He stood by his beliefs and followed through, which was admirable in her book. They brought their leftover Mac and Cheese into the living and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. As they ate, Eden wondered why he didn't move closer to her, or why she didn't move closer to him. She knew she was over analyzing, but she couldn't help but want to be closer to the goofy Prospect. After the finished their food, Eden and Kip decided on watching a movie on TV called Wild Hogs. Eden couldn't help but chuckle to the movie that they picked. It was about four middle aged men going on a motorcycle trip and trying to be badass and running into motorcycle clubs.

Occasionally they talked throughout the movie, commenting on the funny parts, but the entire time Eden was thinking _I want him closer to me_. Sure it was only their first day, a date that they didn't even leave the house, but what part about whatever they had going on was normal? Eden kept sneaking quick looks at Kip, who was on the other side of the couch, he was so engrossed with the movie.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "You you can move over a little closer if you want." Thank god the lights were off and only the light from the TV was on because she could feel the blush creep onto her neck and face. Maybe sometimes she was too ballsy.

Kip just sat their for a second and stared and then nodded with a smile and said "Okay." then he scooted over to the farthest end of the couch and held out his arm "Come on this side." She smiled and moved over the side of the couch where Kip was. As they were sitting next to each other, Kip put his arms around her and as if she was on autopilot, Eden's head was rested against Kip's chest. She could feel his heart beat steadily. She liked the way she felt like this with him, a lot. She was also pretty sure that were cuddling on her couch right now, some first date this was.

"I'm glad we did instead." Eden said honestly

Kip looked down at her and smiled "Me too." he looked like he was about to say something else, but then stopped.

"What?" Eden asked

Kip shook his head "it's nothing."

"Come on." Eden prodded "Tell me."

"Okay. I just really like this right now. This moment, being with you. I have feelings for you Eden, strong ones, I like you a lot."

Eden smiled "I have feelings for you too."

Kip also smiled, then looked like he was thinking, hard. "Can I kiss you right now?"

"You don't need to ask." Eden pointed out, getting all giddy inside. _Please kiss me right now_ she thought.

"I know. It's just...I still want to be respectful and not move too fast. I don't want to fuck this up."

"Kissing me won't fuck us up. Trust me." Eden assured

"Okay." he said softly then leaned down and then softly, his lips met hers. At first the kiss was soft and sweet, like Kip. Eden like the way this made her feel. Her stomach felt like soda was being shook up inside of her and it was about to explode, in a god way of course. But soon, Eden wanted more. As she returned the kiss she went deeper, putting her hands in Kip's hair. She wanted more.

Kip hands began to wander and made their way to her waist, he grabbed her hard, bringing her as close as they possibly could get. He couldn't believe he was kissing Eden Morrow. He screwed up big time twice already with her and somehow he still got lucky enough to kiss her and have her in his arms. He never felt so lucky in his life. After the few more minutes, they finally broke apart to get some air. Both faces flushed and lips swollen from the kiss.

"I guess we should go back to the movie." Kip said

Eden nodded with a smile "Yeah, I guess so." So for the rest of the night, Eden was wrapped in Kip's arms as they finished the movie. After it was over, Kip had to ride back to his apartment in Charming before her parents got home. He gave her a long kiss goodbye and he didn't want to leave, if he had his way he'd stay with Eden as long he possibly could. After Kip left, Eden climbed into bed. She couldn't believe this night happened. She wished Kip could have stayed, he was amazing and she felt a fire inside her every time they kissed. She hoped their good fortune would last as long as possible.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOA

All Tara Knowles wanted to do right now was go to bed. Instead she told Jax she would stay at the Clubhouse with him tonight as they were having all of SAMCRO over for a party. Not that she didn't like going to the clubhouse it's just she wasn't use to be referred as Jax Teller's old lady. Sitting on the couch with her boyfriend, drinking a beer. Tig and Chibs walked over with croweaters on both arms.

"Hello Mr. VP." greeted Chibs, then turned to Tara "Doc." he said with a nod

"Hey Chibs." Tara greeted

Jax looked over at his fellow brothers "How you guys feeling after today?" he asked

"I feel fine. Those Mexicans are the ones that are in pain." Tig slurred

Jax nodded, glad that for now the Mayan issue was somewhat resolved and looked around the clubhouse. "Where's the Prospect? Wasn't he with you guys?"

"He said he wasn't feeling up to it. Went home. Sack did a good job today so I didn't give him shit for not being here." replied Chibs

Jax nodded. Soon, Gemma and Clay made their way over.

"Where headin' home. You boys got everything under control?" asked Clay. All three Sons nodded. The party wouldn't last much longer. People would be passed out in no time.

"Where's my best friend?" Tig slurred again, referring to Eden. Everyone knew Tig had always like to shit on Eden and make fun of her and she did the same. It was close to a uncle and niece a relationship could get.

"She didn't want to come. She's too much hot shit for us now." Gemma sarcastically replied.

Gemma's answer stood out to Tara. Eden wasn't here, which wasn't too out of the ordinary, but neither was the Prospect, Half-Sack. Tara knew for a fact that all Prospects want to spend as much time as possible in the Clubhouse, like to get in good with Jax and Clay and meet women and do stupid shit like they always do. Then she remembered what she saw on the streets over a week and and everything began to click.

Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that Eden and Half Sack weren't here. Eden definitely had lied to her, she knew she had to confront the youngest Morrow to get the truth. She knew like most things about SAMCRO was that secrets didn't last forever and often made their way of getting out.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing! Guys please starting reviewing, I need opinions.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

For the next two weeks, Kip and Eden continued to see each other on a regular basis. Ninety percent of the time it was them sneaking around whenever they could: making out in Eden's Jeep during her free periods at school or driving to Stockton or Lodi just so they could go out to dinner. So far it had been the best two weeks of Eden's life and she was so glad she was with Kip. Their family and friends still had no idea about their relationship and Eden wanted to keep it that way, to prevent conflict. Eden didn't really know if she could label her and Kip as boyfriend and girlfriend, even though she wanted to be. She just didn't know how to bring it up the young twenty something man.

Before Eden was heading to Teller-Morrow, Gemma instructed her to drop off some more baby clothes and toys she recentley bought for Abel. Eden remembered rolling her eyes has her mother handed her the bags, Gemma spoiled Abel rotten, sure Eden loved Abel to death, but MC Queen was going overboard, no baby needed this much stuff. Eden figured it was probably because Abel reminded her so much of Jax when he was a baby, or even Thomas. Even though Eden didn't hold it against her, she knew her mother felt a closer bond with her Sons rather than her daughter. She was okay with it because she and Clay were pretty close compared to most father and teenaged daughter relationships. When she walked into Jax's house, she could already hear Abel's cute babbling from his room. He was starting to become that age where he was trying to communicate, yet made no sense when he tried to do so.

When Eden walked into Abel's room, she expected to see Neeta, Abel's nanny with him. Instead, Tara was the one rocking him in the rocker, feeding him a bottle.

Tara was looking down at the youngest Teller and smiling, when she looked up, she wasn't even startled by Eden just standing there. "Hey." she greeted

"Hey." Eden said back, walking towards her nephew and brushing his small curls with her fingers. "Gemma sent me over with some more clothes."

"At this point, I expect your Mom to have clothes for Abel up till his three years old." Tara said with dismay, now standing up "Want to hold him?"

Eden smiled, she loved holding Abel "Of course." she said, setting down the bags of clothes and taking Abel from Tara's arms. "So when are you and Jax gonna make things official and move in? It's about time."

"Around the same time you tell me that you and Half Sack are dating."

Eden stopped swaying with her nephew and moved to a complete stop "What are you talking about? I am not dating Half Sack." she said with a nervous laugh

"Eden I'm not an idiot. While your family may believe you are a little girl who doesn't date, I on the other hand know what's going on." Tara pointed out

Eden stopped and think, should she just fess up and tell Tara? Tara wasn't the one to snitch on something like this; however, she knew her and Jax were trying that whole complete honesty thing and keeping something like this wouldn't really help. "How'd you know?"

"I see the way you look at each other. All those stolen glances. Plus the night of the party two weeks ago, you two were the only ones not there. And a Prospect _never_ skips a SAMCRO party"

Eden sighed "Can you please not tell anyone. My mom, _Jax, _anyone?" she begged "Everything will go to shit if people find out."_  
_

"Hiding your relationship isn't healthy Eden." Tara explained "Your brother and I tried that once and it nearly broke us up."

Eden furrowed her eyebrows "What are you talking about? You and Jax never hid your relationship." Jax and Tara were high school sweethearts. Everyone knew about it, they were in love, even when Tara abandoned Charming once they graduated.

"You were just a toddler when we started dating. We thought if we didn't tell anyone, we might not have any drama. Your mom wasn't fond of me then and people at school tended to comment on our opposites attract romance."

"The badass biker and the pretty bookworm." Eden stated

Tara nodded "Exactly. Lying just causes more problems and they start to build up."

Eden shook her head "It's different with Kip and I, Tara!" she pointed out "He's five years older than me and a Prospect. No one would get it. They would think he's too old for me when he's not. I don't want some immature high school guy who just wants sex. Kip respects me and makes me happy. If Mom and Dad found out, they would make us end it and Kip wouldn't be patched in. He wants to be a Son so badly, I'm not gonna be the reason he doesn't get patched in."

"I'm not telling you what you should do Eden. All I can say is lying only causes problems. From the times I've talked to him, Half Sack is a nice guy and if you're happy then stay with him. Just think about what I'm saying. I care about you not just as Jax's old lady, but as a sister."

Eden nodded "I know. Thanks."

"You two really need to talk about how long you're going to keep this up. It can't go on forever."

"I guess I should talk to him about it." Eden said, not really wanting to have that conversation with Kip. "I gotta head to work though. I hope Abel likes the clothes. Thanks fort the advice too."

"You're welcome." Tara said and as Eden was leaving Abel's nursery Tara called out "Don't worry about me telling on you, with Jax or anyone. I wouldn't do that. You're old enough to make your own decisions. Your secret is safe with me."

Eden smiled, somewhat relieved "Thanks Tara."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

When Eden pulled Roxanne into TM, she saw Kip working on a bike in the garage and her heart fluttered a little bit. She still got that excited, rush of blood, feeling every time she saw him. Jamie called it her and Kip's "honeymoon phase" of their relationship where everything was perfect and new.

"Hey Eden."

Eden turned around and saw Lowell, one of TM's best mechanics, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag cloth

"Lowell." she called back "What's up?" she asked. Lowell looked good, very healthy and happy. He just finished his third time in rehab for a crank addiction and so far it looked like this time might actually stick, at least she hoped so. Her father would fire him for sure if he relapsed again. He didn't want drug issues involved with the MC.

"Just working. Your back tire there looks a little thin. Definitely needs some air." he pointed out

Eden turned around to see what he was talking about. Her back tire really did need some air, she was grateful Lowell caught it before anything happened. She was usually really good about her car's maintenance, being a mechanics daughter and all.

"Wow I didn't even see that." Eden admitted

"I can put some air in it right now if you like." Lowell offered. Eden could see the blush creep on Lowell's face. Gemma had told her before that she thought Lowell had a crush on the young brunette, but she often dismissed it. Lowell was just a nice guy, but her mother warned her numerous times to never get involved with him. _He may be a good mechanic and a friend of the family, but if you ever got with that drug addicted weakling, I'd kill you_ she remembered her mother threatened. Eden knew Lowell was just a nice guy, even if he did have a little crush she would never get involved, Kip in her life or not. Lowell had too many drug issues, plus was divorced with a young Son.

"That'd be great." Eden said, tossing the keys to Lowell "Thanks Lowell. You look great by the way. I'm glad you're getting better"

Lowell blushed again 'Thanks Eden."

As Eden walked towards the office where she was going to start the books for the month, she cut through two of the tow trucks in a narrow space. Before she could make it out, someone grabbed their hands around her waist and pulled her close. Eden was startled at first, but the quick kisses on her neck calmed her down. Turning around quickly she looked up and saw Kip with a big grin on his face.

"Kip!" she harshly whispered "Not here."

Kip gave a low chucked as he kiss into her neck. The vibrations of his laugh on her skin sent chills down her spin. He had such an affect on her.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." Kip confessed

"People will see us." untangling his arms from her and moving back a couple inches, so people wouldn't get the wrong idea if they saw them talking.

"They're at Church talking." he pointed out "No one's gonna see us."

"Still. The guys in the shop will see."

"Since when you so hesitant on PDA? I'm the one who usually has to make sure we're hidden." It was true, Eden tended to not care about people seeing them and only focused on kissing him, but after Tara's talk with her today, she couldn't help but be a little guarded.

"I know, I know." Eden said, before she could say anything else, Kip kissed her again.

"It's been three hours since I've kissed you." he said, kissing her one more time "Way too long. Never again."

Eden giggled "Guess you'll have to go back to high school then."

"Maybe Charming will win a football game for once..." Before he could continue they heard Clay bellow Kip's nickname.

"You go first." Eden order, between the trucks "Looks less suspicious." Kip nodded and snuck out of the trucks and she could hear her boyfriend and father talking. Once she decided it was safe, she squeezed out of the space between the tow trucks too. Once she saw all the Sons, they were near the boxing ring that they made a couple years ago to kill sometime between working and to cool off.

"Hey baby girl." Clay greeted, reaching an arm out and side hugging his daughter.

"Hey Dad." she said back, nodded to all the Sons who greeted her as well, except Kip wasn't with them anymore _Where is he? _

"What's going on?" she asked

"We found a new way to get some cash. Lots of cash." Chibs said

"Oh god." Eden said out loud, this was never good "Something tells me you're not starting a lemonade stand."

"No sweetheart we'e venturing into the cage fighting contest." Tig said "We found out secret weapon."

"And that is..." Eden question, she knew this couldn't be good

Tig held out his hand, not answering Eden and turning towards the shop "Half Sack, come on out!"

Immediately Kip began to walk out, looking down and putting tape around his hands, like what cage fighters did before they went in for a fight

"Wait." Eden said "You're gonna have Ki- I mean Half Sack become a cage fighter?" Eden said loudly. Eden caught herself for almost saying Kip instead of Half Sack around the Sons, people would wonder why she was calling him Kip instead of the nickname everyone else called him. This wasn't good. Her boyfriend was going to cage fight for the club? That was dangerous. She's seen fights like these, guys in fighting like that get seriously hurt. Prospect hazing or not, this wasn't right.

"He's perfect for it." Chibs said "Natural born fighter."

Eden turned to Kip "Since when do you fight?"

Kip looked at her, now shy, "I uh was a lightweight champion in the Army. We did fights a lot and I always won."

Oh that's nice Eden thought. When was he going to mention this to her?

"Alright Sack, show us what you got." her father said.

"Who am I gonna practice with?" Kip asked nervously. He didn't want to fight any of the Sons. He may be a good fighter but he knew these guys in the club were bigger and had a lot more fighting experience than he had.

"We found you a suitable target." Tig said with a short laugh. This wasn't good. "Come on Lowell." Soon, Lowell came out with taped hands and a boxing helmet around his head to prevents any blows that came to it. Eden knew she couldn't do anything about this. The Sons needed to make money since the gun running business was in trouble lately and they needed to make some quick cash. According to Tig they could make six figures in one night having Half Sack win every match and he said Half Sack was pretty good and would be a shoe-in to win the grand prize. Eden hoped her father's best friend and her godfather was right. She knew she had to get into the office and start doing the books with her Mom, but she had to see if Kip was good or not. So she sat down on the picnic table to wait for the practice fight.

Chibs was the one in charge of this little match. When it began, she could see the look of fear on Lowell's face and she felt bad for him. He wasn't even a Son and sometimes he still got used as a lab rat to SAMCRO"s schemes. As the practice match began, the Kip she knew disappeared and this focused, ready to fight, guy stepped in. Eden had never seen such a focused look on Kip's face and every move he made looked calculated and as if he actually knew what he was doing. Kip got some good hits into Lowell, it looked like he was going easy on the recovering addict, but Lowell was still struggling. Eden looked to her father and he shook his head

"Alright I've seen enough. Lowell get the hell outta there and back to work. Nice job Sack." he said, retreating back into the Clubhouse. Lowell quickly took off his helmet and hastily went back into the shop, where he knew what he was always doing. Kip took the tape off his hands and all the guys were patting him on the back. She knew their approval was important to him and was glad that he was proving himself to them more and more everyday. He reached into the cooler and grabbed a beer, giving it a long hard sip.

"Alright Sack. We're gonna use you this Saturday in the fight. We need you to win this." Chibs said

Kip nodded "Yeah I can do it. You guys don't need to worry."

"We have a couple conditions though, we don't want you to have any distractions." Tig said taking the beer away as Kip was about to take another sip "No beer, no weed, and especially no pussy."

"Hey that's not fair. They won't distract me. Plus sex before a fight is good, it's like an old wives tale." Kip pointed out

Eden raised her eyebrow _Oh yeah? Who's gonna give you that? _she mentally questioned. Kip immediately saw the look she was giving him, she could hear him gulp with nervousness.

"Don't care Prospect. For the next couple days you're going to be living and breathing fighting. Go jump some rope." Tig ordered then turned to his goddaughter and Eden straightened, wondering what he was going to say to her. She was always at unease whenever she was around Kip and the Sons at the same time.

"Keep eye an on him will ya Edie? You're the biggest hard ass I know." Tig said with a smile and walking off with Juice and Chibs. Once she saw that they were alone she gave Kip a look and he stopped jumping rope. She couldn't tell if he was blushing or just red in the face from all the working out.

Setting the rope aside, Kip had his arms out to put around her, but stopped himself to remember that they were in public and people would see. He leaned close, trying to get the smell of her in him, she always smelled good "Hey sorry about that sex comment. I didn't mean it like that, I was just pointing it out to Tig."

Eden nodded "It's fine. I don't care how you prepared for fights in the past." She knew she had a hint of jealously in her voice.

"I don't even need sex." Kip said with a smile "I got a new good luck charm that I gotta impress. I'll win every match."

Eden smiled "Good. Can we talk about something?"

Kip had a worried look on his face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Eden said "It's just what are we? Am I your girlfriend or just some girl you fool around with in her car..." she began to ramble

"Eden." Kip said sternly "You are not just some girl to fool around with, you were never that girl to me. What do you want to be?"

Eden lied "I don't know. I just want to know what this is."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'd like to be your boyfriend."

Eden looked up and smiled "Really?"

"Yeah. These past couple weeks, I pretty much think about you all the time and being with you makes me so freaking happy. I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Eden blushed "I want that too."

"So now that we're official I want to kiss you right now, but unfortunately someone might see us." Kip said in a disappointed voice

"About that..." Eden trailed off "Tara knows."

Kip eyes went wide "You serious? About us? Shit." he looked extremely worried now, like very worried, like he was fearing for his life

Eden grabbed his arm "Hey we're fine. She won't say anything, not even to Jax, she promised. We're safe."

Kip exhaled, he still looked worried though "How'd she find out. Did you tell her?" he accused

"God no!" Eden said quickly "She just figured it out. But she said something that made a little sense."

"What?"

Eden didn't know how to broach this subject "How long are we going to hide this? I know we have to hide us dating for now, but how long? Couple months? A year? Longer?"

Kip linked his hands behind his head, Eden knew him well enough that when he did this, it meant he was thinking or stressed out "I don't know. No time is ever the right time."

Eden turned red. Did he ever plan on telling anyone about them? Did he always want to keep this a secret? "You're plan is to tell anyone ever isn't it?"

"It's not that." Kip explained "It's just there's never a right time."

Eden wasn't listening to what he was saying anymore. Kip has never planned on telling anyone, their families or friends, about them. Eden knew she could keep this secret for a little while, but forever? She knew she could never hide her feelings for him forever and that worried her that he could.

"Guess I got my answer then. I can't be with someone who wants to a hide relationship forever. Maybe this was a mistake, the hiding." she said, wanting to leave this spot where she was with Kip. She left that spot and walk away, expecting Kip to follow her like usually did then they argued, but this time he just stood there an Eden knew that hurt even worse. Guess her and Kip weren't suppose to be together.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

For the next couple days, Eden avoided TM and the Clubhouse as much as possible. She knew Kip was staying in one of the dorms so he could practice for the matches as much as possible so she made sure she was only in the office doing work and that was it. He called once the night of their fight, but Eden didn't pick up and he had yet to call ever since. Maybe this was for the best she kept telling herself.

It was Saturday night and the fight was going to start in a couple hours, all the Sons were going. To see how much money they would make tonight off the Prospect and to get some entertainment. Eden was in the clubhouse grabbing some liquor the boys wanted for the fight, as she was walking about the little dorms in the Clubhouse, a hand snatched out her arm and pulled in her into one of the dorms. She heard the dorm slam and she looked up and saw Kip's face staring down at her.

"I have nothing to say to you." she said, emotionless, wanting to leave as soon as possible, but Kip was blocking the door

"Fine then, hear me out." Kip said "I know I pissed you off the other day, but you didn't even give me a chance to think. I can't just make decisions about us in only a couple seconds."

"It was a simple decision. Either you want people to know about us one day or not. Or do you just think we're some fling?" Eden accused

Kip rolled his eyes "Stop calling us a fling to piss me off." he snapped "You know it's not that. I want people to know about us one day. I want to be able to kiss you in the lot and not get my head ripped off."

"Well then people are going have to know about us." Eden pointed out

"I think we should wait for a little while." Kip said and before Eden could protest he spoke again "Once I get patched in and you turn eighteen we'll tell everyone. That way you're old enough to make your own decisions by law and they can't do anything about it."

"My birthday and around the time you get patched in are a month apart." Eden said

"Exactly."

Kip was right. The timing was kinda right. She would be eighteen and legally able to make her own decisions. When they will tell the Sons about them and Kip will be patched in, it would be harder to excommunicate him as it would have to be a unanimous vote.

"Okay, we can wait." Eden said "It's only nine months right?"

Kip nodded "Nine months and then I can kiss you whenever the hell I want. So you gonna stop being pissed at me? I feel like all I do with you is say I'm sorry."

"Then stop being a dumbass."

Kip grinned "Yes ma'm." then kissed her

It had been too long since he kissed her, four days to be exact, he was counting. He kissed her deep and passionately cause he missed her a lot these past few days. "I missed my good luck charm. I'm gonna need you tonight"

"I'll be there." Eden said kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss got more serious and deep. Soon Kip led Eden onto his bed for the week and his hands began to explore. He knew he had to take it easy, Eden was younger, he wanted to this right, but touching her was something that made him crazy and he couldn't stop. Soon his hands began to travel up her cotton shirt, the higher he got the more Eden began to moan.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Walking by, Jax Teller was in his own thoughts, that is until he heard quiet laughs from one of the dorm rooms. Jax wondered who it was in there then he remembered Half Sack was staying here for the week to train. He was pretty sure Tig ordered that Sack couldn't have any pussy and from what he was hearing, the Prospect wasn't listening. He couldn't blame the guy, but Jax knew it was an opportunity to rag on Half Sack and embarrass him in front of whatever croweater he was with. He grabbed the dorm handle and swang it open so hard it thudded against the wall. He had a grin on his face, seeing a shirtless Half Sack on top of some broad.

"Sack what did we say about no pussy till after the match?" Jax said loudly. Immediately Half Sack got off the girl he was with and he was all red in the face. Jax looked down to see what girl he was with and then he realized he knew the person Half Sack was fooling around with, his little sister.

"Oh my god." Eden said covering up her bare chest with her discarded shirt "Jax what the fuck, get out!" she screamed

Jax was in shock. As if he was on autopilot he closed the door the stood outside the room. He felt sick. He just saw his baby sister underneath some older guy, the Prospect of all people. He could hear shuffling in the room and harsh whispers. Jax couldn't just stand here anymore, he was seeing red. He swung the door opened again and this time Sack and Eden had their shirts on.

"Jax." was all Eden could say. She was all red in the face. She had this guilty look on her face. _Good she should fucking be guilty _

"I don't believe this." he said "I don't fucking believe this."

"Jax, man." Half Sack said, walking closer to the VP "Don't be mad at her, this is all my fault."

All of the sudden, Jax grabbed Half Sack's shirt by the collar and lifted him up and slammed him agains the wall "I should rip your head off right now."

Eden ambled over to the fighting boys and tried to pry Jax's hands off her boyfriend. "Jax let him go. Please. He's my boyfriend!" she screeched

Jax's let go of his grip on the Prospect, who looked relieved Jax's didn't have his hands on him anymore "What?"

"We've been seeing each other for a couple weeks now." Eden admitted

Jax couldn't believe what he was wearing. His sister was dating the Prospect. How had he'd not seen it? He could hear footsteps coming into the Clubhouse, he didn't want to start this shit now, but he wasn't going to ignore what he just saw "Stay the fuck away from her. Go get ready for the match." Kip nodded then gave a long look at Eden. Jax wanted to punch him right there for even looking at her, but Kip left the room and it was only the children Gemma Morrow there.

"Jax..." Eden began to say

Jax held his hand up, silencing her "Don't talk. I can't even look at you right now. We'll talk about this later." he said in sad voice, before leaving the room as well. Eden just stood there in shock over what just happened in the last couple minutes. She was not only scared for herself, but for Kip as well.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The matches were going good. Kip was winning every single one of them and knocking out all of his opponents. He really was a good fighter and had so much control in the ring. Eden was so proud of him. Except all night she had this sick feeling in her stomach over what had happened hours before. Jax walked in on them and in the most compromising position possible, as if that wasn't embarrassing enough. He hadn't said anything to fellow Sons, which she was grateful for, but he wanted to talk to her after the matches and she was afraid of what he was going to say. What if he told their parents or kicked Kip out of the club? All these worries were going to give her an ulcer, she couldn't even imagine how Kip was feeling. It was her fault, they should have been more careful.

It was the last match and Kip was killing the competition. He felt good. Fighting was something he was good at and knew how to do. He tried pushing back everything that happened this afternoon with Jax and Eden, but he was worried about the repercussions. He didn't want to get Eden in trouble and he wanted to be in this club more than anything. He felt stupid for getting caught. Jax was going to kill him and he couldn't blame him. It was right before the final match and he went to the side of the ring and was handed water by Tig.

"You're doing a great job out there Sack." Chibs complimented

"Thanks." was all he could say

"We need you to do us a favor and lose this match for us." asked Tig

"_What?" _

"Everyone has betted on you to win this thing and we know you can, but we betted against you and if you lose this match. The club will win a hundred grand. So go out gracefully. Do it for the club Prospect." Chibs said

Kip didn't want to lose a match on purpose, he had never done it in the past and didn't plan it now, but the club was counting on him and they needed the money. He knew what he had to do. "Okay." he said with a nod and the last match was about to begin.

The last match was starting and Eden was sitting next to Juice. Everyone didn't know about them yet as they were al having normal conversations with her. All of the sudden Lowell sat down next to her. He must have came to watch the match as well.

"Hey Lowell." Eden greeted

"Hey. How's Half Sack doing?"

Eden looked at the ring and something was different about Kip. He wasn't getting in shots when he could and letting his opponent take a quick shot here and there. She knew he could knock this guy out quickly, she just didn't know why he hadn't already.

"I got some good news." Lowell admitted

Eden turned to him "What's up?"

"Jenny said I was doing really good with my NA meetings and getting better. She's gonna let me start having Moby for an overnight once a week. I also got my three months sober chip today."

Eden smiled. Lowell had never done this good after rehab she was happy for him. She could help but hug the guy "Oh Lowell I'm so happy for you. I bet Moby is so glad to have sleepovers with his Dad!"

As Kip was letting this guy he could easily knock out take a few good swings into his face, he was pissed, he wanted to win this but he knew he had to lose. He took a quick look at Eden, his good luck charm, despite the drama of earlier today and sucked in his breath when she saw her hugging Lowell. Lowell, by the way, had his hands on her lower back. A fire inside of Kip began to ignite, friends don't hug each other like that. This kid was crazy if he thought hugging his girlfriend like that was okay. He had this rage that he had to get out right now. He wanted to punch Lowell in the face and make him bleed, but he was stuck in this ring with this opponent.

Before he knew he started into attack mode and starting punching the shit out of the Mexican opponent. He wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore. He could hear in the back of his mind Tig and Chibs telling him to stop but he didn't care. He was pissed off and punching this guy in the ring as if he was Lowell. This guy had no idea what he was doing if he thought hugging his girlfriend like that was okay.

Eden broke away from the hug from the Lowell when she heard cheers get louder. She looked into the ring and saw that Kip had this look on his face and started beating the shit out of his opponent. He was seriously killing it, he was going to win the overall matches for sure. She could hear her father and the other Sons yelling at her boyfriend to stop. _Did they want him to lose?_ she thought. Before she knew it, Kip gave one last punch and the guy was out old. Eden began to clap as her boyfriend won the fight, but when he looked at her, he had this angry look on his face, as if he was pissed her.

She could see her father had a pissed off look on his face as well. "Get him out of there before we have to bury another Mexican."

Eden turned back to her boyfriend, he still had the pissed off look on his face at her. _Well this isn't good. _Saying that this day had gone to shit was understatement.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing! Thank you so much to whose have reviewed! I really appreciate and I would love people to comment and give opinions to see what they want to see in my story. BTW CHARLIE HUNNAM AS CHRISTIAN GREY!? Hell yes!

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

Eden waited outside the locker room where the fighters were changing after the match. Kip won the overall fighting competition and with that got a cool fifteen grand. She was proud of her boyfriend for winning, and couldn't wait to celebrate with him. In the back of her mind she was still a little worried by the pissed off look he gave her once he defeated his last opponent. She kept telling herself he wasn't pissed at her and it was probably the pent up adrenaline inside him that caused him to look like that; however, something deep down was telling her otherwise.

She knew she should be cautious about waiting outside the locker room for him and what the Sons would think seeing, but right now she didn't care, Jax already knew and he was most definitely going to tell their father and the rest of club what he saw. Right now, she just wanted to congratulate her boyfriend and spend the rest of the night with him. Soon bloodied and bruised fighters began to filter out of the locker room; Eden couldn't help but smirk as they passed by because their cuts and bruises were most likely her boyfriend's handiwork. Finally, Kip was one of the last ones to come out. Dressed in a flannel shirt with his cut over it and jeans he wore before the match he didn't have many cuts and bruises on his face, he came out unscathed compared to the rest of the fighters. When their eyes met Eden's face lit up with a smile, ready to hug him. She knew the Sons were all outside by their bikes so for a quick moment they could be alone.

Eden pushed past some of the opponents, who grunted in pain as their bodies made contact, but Eden didn't pay attention. Once she got close enough to Kip she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug.

"You did amazing out there, you literally killed the competition." Eden said between laughing. However, the hug was still only one-sided and Kip's arms were still by his side. Eden's eyebrows furrowed, sensing something was wrong. _Why isn't he hugging me back?_

Eden removed her arms from Kip's neck and retreated them back to her side. He had this hard, pissed off look on his face. Like the one he gave her after he won the final match.

"Hey." Eden said, trying to get his attention. He seemed like a million miles away "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kip said. Before she could ask more questions, Kip just left her standing there and was walking away, towards the doors that led to the outside. Eden wasn't going to let him get off that easy. So ran up past him and stopped him in his tracks. She placed her hand on his chest to get him to stop moving. Immediately, Eden could feel his heart beat as if it was moving a million miles an hour.

"You're lying." Eden stated, "Why are you so pissed at me? What did I do?"

Kip looked down at her with a hard expression "It's just when I'm in a middle of a match I want my girlfriend cheering me on, not hugging some guy." he said with a tone of disgust.

"Seriously?" Eden demanded, "You're pissed at me 'cause I was hugging _Lowell?"_

"His hands were all over your back Eden and you didn't do a damn thing about it!" Kip exclaimed

"So I'm not aloud to hug people?" Eden sarcastically questioned, "Am I aloud to hug my parents? Abel? Give me a list so I don't piss you off in the future. I mean I guess Lowell and I are one hug away from sleeping together then."

Kip rolled his eyes "Not everything is a fuckin' joke. If you want to date drug addicts go right ahead"

Eden had never seen Kip like this, he had never yelled or sworn at her before. He's her goofy boyfriend with a killer grin and is sweet and considerate. If he was going to be the jealous or possessive type over stupid shit maybe they weren't right for each other.

"Ex drug addict." Eden corrected, diminishing Lowell's character due to past drug use, which he was trying to fix, was extremely judgmental and didn't like that Kip wasn't insulting him because of it.

"We were hugging because he told me he finally gets to have overnight visits with his Son, the most important thing in his life." Eden barked, she could see Kip's face soften as she continued explaining herself. "I was congratulating him because of that and the fact that he's doing so well since he got out of rehab and how dare you judge him because of past mistakes."

The look on Kip's face made him to like he felt guilty about the situation "Eden...I-I didn't know!" he exclaimed

"You're right you didn't know but that's not an excuse. Look I get we've only been dating for a couple weeks and I don't fully expect you to trust me a hundred percent, but you gotta give me a little credit." Eden begged "I would never do anything with another guy while I'm with you, _ever. _I would not disrespect you like that and especially at your own match."

Kip sighed, and put his hands on Eden's waist and moved up and down, trying to put how he was feeling into words. "I do trust you. It's just when I saw his hands on you, I saw red. I know it's stupid and possessive but it's true. It's just after what happened with Jax today and him knowing now, I feel like I'm gonna lose you and that pisses me off."

"You're not gonna lose me." Eden assured "I ain't goin' nowhere."

"I know you're not, but I know Jax will tell Clay and Clay will either kill me or kick me out of the club and I'll have to leave Charming _and_ you." Kip said

"That's not gonna happen." Eden said, even though she really didn't know what the outcome of Jax now knowing was going to be, but she wasn't going to say that to him.

"Neither of us knows that. Plus they're already pissed at me for not throwing the match."

"What are you talking about? You won the whole thing along with a cash prize. They should ecstatic."

Kip shook his head "They needed me to throw the last fight since everyone betted on me. We should've won another thirty five grand."

"Shit." Eden said under her breath "And when you saw me that plan was shot to hell..."

Kip nodded once more then shrugged. "Either way you're Dad is going to murder me."

Before Eden could tell him otherwise, Chibs walked in "Prospect lets get a move on. Hurry ye ass up!" the Scot yelled. The young lovers walked out of the building where the match was held, together, but a space distance was put between them just in case. When they got outside, all the Sons were talking in hush tones by their bikes. When they all saw Kip walk out they all glared at him.

"Clay I'm sorry about that, I don't know what happened. I just snapped." Kip explained, only giving little nuggets of the truth for obvious reasons.

"You owe the club thirty five grand." Was all that Clay said as he snapped on his helmet and glasses he wore at night to prevent the bugs from getting in his eyes. "You getting on Baby Girl?" he asked, turning to his daughter. Eden rode with her father to the match as her car was still at TM.

Before she could respond, hoping to weasel a way out of getting home so she could go back with Kip, but she was interrupted. "No. She's riding home with me. Told her we'd go out for ice cream." Jax said coolly

Eden furrowed her eyebrows. Since when did her and Jax ever get ice cream together? Before she could protest, Jax gave her a look that told that she should just play along to what he was saying and not argue.

"Yeah." Eden confirmed "I've been annoying him about it all week. You know I have a bad sweet tooth."

"Okay." he nodded simply, then turned to Jax "Bring her home by a decent hour." and when he nodded the request he turned back to Eden "I wouldn't be opposed to you bringing me home a chocolate shake." he said with his trademark smile.

"I'll see what I could do." Eden said. Walking over to Jax's bike and taking the helmet he had for her in his hands. As she snapped the helmet she looked at her boyfriend, giving her a slight nod that helped her uneasy stomach as she was about to be confronted by her brother.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

It felt weird being on Jax's bike, as she never really went on it, plus she held on loosely because it was her brother and she only held on tight when she was on Kip's bike just so she could be close to him. She wondered where he was taking her for this confrontation they were about to have. His place? TM? The woods where he was gonna kill and bury her? The options were endless. Thankfully, the pulled up to TM shortly and without a word Jax's walked into the clubhouse and Eden followed. Due to the hard partying at the match no one was at TM and the place was deserted, which was an eerie feeling to the teenager as this place was rarely ever quiet.

"The chapel." Jax commanded "Now."

Not wanting to argue or smart mouth her brother right now, Eden obliged and scurried into the chapel where all of SAMCRO's meetings were held and all these decisions were made. She took an empty seat that she often saw Tig sit in while her brother sat in her father's seat, the President's chair, something he would inherit one day.

As they both sat down, Jax didn't say anything, no yelling, no nothing, all he did was stare. Eden hated the silence and for once in her life she couldn't think of anything funny or sarcastic to break the tension.

"Are you going to tell Dad about Kip and I?" she blurted out.

Jax sighed. It was weird hearing someone call Half Sack by his given name, especially his sister. Hell it was weird that they were having this conversation about her and the Prospect dating in general.

"How long as this thing been going on?" he asked, ignoring her previous question

"Not long." Eden answered "A couple weeks." Didn't they already go over this when he had her boyfriend pinned against the wall?

Jax nodded, taking the information in "How did this even start? I didn't even know you two were friends."

Eden began to think. Her and Kip weren't really friends before they started this relationship. Everything happened so fast. In one day they met and then a couple days later he was telling her they should keep their distance because he liked her.

"It just happened. I really like him Jax." Eden explained

"You're seventeen."

"Yeah and you and Tara have been in love since you were sixteen and everyone thought it was sweet." Eden shot back. She hated when people pointed out her age. So fucking what? She didn't feel or act seventeen that shouldn't define who she is.

"This isn't about me and Tara." Jax snapped, "And Tara and I didn't have a five year age difference between us, which is illegal by the way."

Eden rolled her eyes "You really wanna go there? Talking about what's illegal and legal? Look where we are!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the clubhouse of their motorcycle gang, where they made gun deals and other illegal shit.

"He is an adult and you are a child." Jax said in calm voice, which still felt threatening to the seventeen year old. "You're still in high school for Christ's sakes! Do you love him?"

"No I don't love him, we just started dating!" Eden yelled, "I'm not a child and you know it. I've seen a lot shit 'cause of this club over the years. Like Dad being locked up during at least three of my birthdays or you missing my recitals when I did dance cause you got stuck in juvie for a couple months."

Jax softened "You know we both regret about not being there for those milestones, but the fact of the matter is that you're dating someone too old for you. I'm not saying Sack isn't a nice guy, but guys that age that expectations..."

"You mean sex?" Eden cut in. "Jax I'm not naive, I know about the wonders of sex, I know how to stay protected."

"Protected or not you shouldn't even be having or thinking about sex in the first place." Jax pointed out. He couldn't believe he was talking to his little sister about sex, let alone talking about dating a Prospect. He wished this wasn't happening. He wished she was still ten years old again and slept with stuffed animals all over her bed.

"Kip hasn't pressured me once." Eden said. She couldn't believe she was talking to her brother about sex. Sure Jax was an expert since he banged every croweater from here to the Midwest, but this is not the conversation she wanted to be having with him.

"Oh I know he hasn't pressured you. It was pretty clear when I walked in on you guys with both of your shirts off."

Eden winced; she knew she would try to forget that moment has long as she will live. "He's a lot more respectful then the guys I go to school with. Hell half the school day I have biker wannabes whispering in my ear the things they want to do me, something I didn't even know were humanly possible."

Jax clenched his fist, reminding himself to beat the shit out of any high school punk who walks into the club, especially ones who eye his sister. "What do you want me to do Eden? Shut up and not say anything to Clay or the club? I can't do that."

"Why not?" Eden demanded, "I may not be a Son, but I know for a fact there is no rule that says Kip and I can't date. Hell, Tig has had plenty experiences with girls my age and he is a lot older than Kip."

She had a point. There wasn't a law with the Sons that didn't allow that. It was more like common knowledge that a Prospect, or any Son in general, would be crazy to get involved with the club President's daughter, but apparently this Prospect didn't get the memo. He rubbed his hands over his face, between his mom, Tara, and now his sister; the women in his life were driving him nuts.

"Jax." Eden said, breaking him away from his thoughts, he looked up and saw she had a worried expression on her face. "I care about Kip. He makes me really happy and treats me with respect. He has been a good boyfriend so far and I don't want to lose him. I need you to answer this open and honestly: are you going to tell Dad and the club about Kip and I."

Jax thought long and hard about this. Does he want his sister dating the Prospect? Hell no. Does he want his sister dating anyone in general? Hell fucking no. Does he want his sister to be happy and respected by a guy she cares about? Of course. It was a catch-22 with these decisions. Both had their positives and negatives.

"Just answer this." Jax said. He could see the light in Eden's eye's brighten "How long are you going to keep this relationship a secret? You guys haven't exactly been that cautious."

Eden blushed "We're gonna wait till I turn eighteen and when he gets patched in. There 'round the same time and once they both happen the club or Dad can't do shit about it."

"_If_ he gets patched in." Jax corrected, "That's a pretty big if."

Eden rolled her eyes "Oh please. You're just saying that. He's one of the best Prospects the club has had."

It was now Jax's turn to roll his eyes "Yeah yeah, you're just saying that." he said then added "Gemma is gonna kill you for hiding this from her." He was rather shocked the matriarch of the Teller-Morrow family was still in the dark about her daughter's relationship. She always seemed to know everything that was going on in their lives.

Eden scoffed "Please. Mom will disown me if I don't marry a Son and carry on the SAMCRO tradition. She might not like Kip, but she'll like him a lot more than some regular guy."

She did have a point. Gemma was very vocal about the women Jax had dated in the past, and the present and how they weren't good enough. He knew Eden's future relationships would get the same treatment.

"Okay." Jax finally said "I'm not gonna say anything to anyone about what I saw. All I know is this: if he hurts you or fucks up I'm bringing this to the table. He's already on thin ice 'cause he's a Prospect, but the pressure is higher this time. I won't hesitate to handle him personally if he does anything."

Eden smiled, after worrying for most of the day she was finally relieved. Her and Kip's relationship was safe, for now.

"Oh thank you Jax!" said squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's neck. She couldn't remember the last time they hugged.

"Come on, I gotta drop you off." Jax said, not wanting to get all sentimental. He still didn't like this relationship going on between Eden and Half Sack, but he was going to back off and keep it under wraps.

Eden bit her lip nervously "I told Kip I would stop by his apartment."

Jax shook his head "Hell no. Not happening. You're going home in your bed. _Alone."_

Eden rolled her eyes "Jax. Stop. Part of accepting Kip and I means you gotta trust me."

Jax sighed. Not wanting to get in another argument "Fine. You can go over, but only for a little bit. I want a call _and_ a picture of you in your room when you get home. If not, I'm dragging your ass out of his apartment and bringing you home."

"Okay." Eden said, climbing into her Jeep and starting it. "Thanks big brother. It means a lot to me that you're supporting this."

Jax nodded "Get outta here before I change my mind. I need to go home and forget where you are right now."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

Eden drove as fast as she could to get to Kip's apartment, which was located right on the border between Charming and Lodi. She wanted to inform him of everything that happened during her and Jax's conversation and how he wasn't going to say anything to the club. Also, they hadn't really gotten any alone time all week and she missed being close to him. When she parked outside the run-down apartments where Kip lived she sprinted as fast as she could up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on his door.

She could hear shuffling from the other side of the door and the footsteps got louder. When the door opened Kip was shocked to see his girlfriend standing there.

"You're alive." he stated

Eden eyed him curiously "Yeah I am. Unless I got turned into a zombie and didn't know it." she said ducking under his arm and walking into his apartment. The place was pretty bare. The first time she came over to check the place out, Kip explained that he didn't have much and moved out only the essentials out of his Mom's house when he got back from Iraq. The walls were stark white and the living room had a light brown carpet plague with unknown stains from past residents. The kitchen was small with white counter tops and white Formica floors. It wasn't exactly a palace but Kip told her he prided on the fact he could afford having his own apartment at such a young age.

"I just figured your brother was going to kill you, well _us_, after your meeting with him and from what happened today."

Eden shook her head "We can both rest easy." she assured "He's not gonna say anything to my Dad or the club. We're safe."

Kip's eyes bugged out once more "Seriously?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. He had the same look of relieve as she did when Jax told her what his decision was. Before she knew it, Kip lifted her up off the ground as if she weighed nothing and swung her around for a little before setting her down.

"This is great babe." Kip said, kissing his girlfriend because he couldn't contain his excitement. Eden wasn't big on terms of endearment, often finding them rather chessy, but she liked the way Kip called her "babe," like it was known that she was his and he was hers.

"I mean he's not happy about, but who cares? We're not going anywhere." she said, kissing his cheek.

"I know this is a bad thing to say, but I'm honestly shocked. I literally thought he was going to kill me after walking in on us." Kip admitted

"He's just mad he got an eyeful." Eden said, "I think our spur-of-the-moment hookups are over at TM."

Kip nodded vigorously "Yes definitely. Except I hope doesn't mean we can't do that in general. Cause I liked that, a lot." Seeing Eden like that, in his bed without a shirt was a sight that he loved. She was beautiful and the parts of her body that he's seen so far were beautiful and had such an effect on him.

Eden eyed him and kinked her eyebrow "Oh yeah? What did you like?" inching closer to her boyfriend.

Kip was trying so hard to keep his train of thought, but Eden made it rather difficult, especially when she was being seductive like this. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

Eden grinned that Cheshire grin that she mastered so well "Oh you mean when I did this?" she asked as she began to unbutton her purple shirt. Kip's focused stayed on those buttons, she really was going to be the death of him. Before she could make her way to undoing the third button on her shirt, Kip crashed his lips into hers and cupped his hands around her face. Eden's hands left her shirt and made their way to Kip's sides, making her way underneath his flannel.

Kip shivered from Eden's touch. He loved her hands on him, exploring, working their way up his torso. Not wanting to, Kip knew what he had to do. He broke from the kiss and bent down and grabbed Eden by the knees and swung her over his shoulder. Not before smacking her ass lightly, just cause he could and knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Kip!" she squealed. Sure she was shocked that he had the gall to smack her ass like that, but she liked this playful side of him. Usually he was so cautious and shy, but when they were alone, that usually went away.

Kip made his way through the small apartment and kicked opened his bedroom door and walked through with ease, as if he wasn't carrying Eden over his shoulder. Once he made it into his bedroom he gently dropped Eden on his bed. Her laugh echoed throughout the room has he set her down. He silently thanked himself for purchasing a queen sized bed when he first got this apartment. It would be rather hard to do this with her if his bed was that old twin sized one he had growing up at his Mom's house in Lodi.

Kip stood over Eden, panting, there were alone and there would no one to interrupt them. They could do whatever they wanted. The thought of that not only made him giddy, but nervous. How far was tonight gonna go?

Not wanting to spend too long away from Eden sat up on the bed and brought him close and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more forceful, filled with need. The longer they kissed, the more Eden wanted to touch him. She made her up his shirt like she did before; the hem of the shirt followed and before she knew it his shirt was off. Eden sat there and admired Kip's body. He had a little chest hair, little swirls of blonde curls. Eden kissed his chest and could feel the vibrations of his groan every time she kissed it.

Kip scooted her full body on the bed and now she was on her back looking up at him. Kip kissed her again and this time finished unbuttoning her shirt until it was completely off and discarded onto the floor. Kip looked down at Eden's bra. Plain white lace, except it wasn't plain to him. It looked amazing on her; it added a little innocence to her that contrasted with the devilish grin she was sporting at the moment. He made a mental note to thank Victoria's Secret for making this bra so his girlfriend could wear it.

"Take it off." she commanded, she sounded out of breath.

Kip obliged and then un-snapped the bra with ease as it fell to the floor of his room. He was grateful that both times he did this it came off easy. It made him look like an old pro, but really he didn't have much experience in that department. Kip stared down and looked at Eden's body. She had amazing tits.

"Your tits are amazing." he exclaimed. He immediately reddened. He had to remember to keep his thoughts to himself sometimes, but with her it was hard to have self-control even in the smallest of doses.

"I made them myself." Eden said proudly "Ya know genetics and all."

Kip started laughing. Where did she come up with this shit? She was so damn funny she couldn't take it sometimes.

"Yeah I bet you did." Kip remarked, then went back to kissing and nibbling here and there at Eden's breasts. Every time he came in contact with them, she began to moan and to say that was good for his ego and knowing that he was doing something right was an understatement.

They continued with this foreplay for a couple more minutes. Kip then realized that this is the point in their foreplay where they stopped, well when her brother walked-in on them. He didn't know if he should stop or keep going. He knew she was a virgin. He wasn't an idiot. He was her first boyfriend and he wanted to do this right, respectfully. He was going to do whatever it took to please Eden.

"Hey." Eden called, grabbing his chin lightly "You're a million miles away."

"S-Sorry." he stammered "It's just if you wanna stop we can. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

Eden stared at him for a couple seconds, but it felt like an eternity to the Prospect "I don't wanna stop."

He stared at her some more. Those words could be dangerous for him. He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself from this point on.

"Stop thinking." Eden commanded "You always looked worried when you think too hard."

"That's not the only thing that's hard." Kip blurted out _Oh shit _he thought _did he really just say that? _He looked down at Eden and saw a slight blush on her face. Great not only did he make a fool out of himself with his word vomit he also offended his girlfriend.

"I shouldn't have said that." Kip said

Eden just stared at him "Really? Cause I was gonna say you should show me then."

Kip was pretty sure right then that his heart stopped. Oh he wanted to show her alright, but this was the first time he'd be a someone that he actually cared about since his accident and he didn't know how she was gonna react. He didn't want her first experience with a guy like this to be with him, some guy with one nut.

"Hey." Eden called, breaking his thoughts again "We're both new at this. You don't need to worry. Having one nut is gonna scare me off."

Kip smiled. He was pretty sure Eden had a super power and it was being able to read his thoughts. "I don't want to scare you off." he replied honestly

"You see me going anywhere?" Eden said earnestly

Kip shook his head and got his answer. Requesting what Eden wanted to see, with the help of her, he shrugged off his jeans and soon he was clad in only his boxers.

He was nervous. He couldn't help, but still be. So to calm his nerves he went back to kissing his girlfriend. As they were kissing, Kip wanted to do a little exploring of his own and began to move his hands to the front of her jeans and began to unzip slowly, to give her time to protest and make him stop, but she didn't. Slowly but surely, Eden's jeans were soon discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Kip sucked in his breath; her panties matched the bra that was discarded a while ago, a double thanks to Victoria's Secret.

Eden began to take charge as they were kissing and had her hands around the elastic of his boxers for a little bit. While he was enjoying kissing her, he was anxiously waiting for her to take them off too. But his train of thought was disconnected when her hands stopped going near his boxers and retreated back to her side and she separated her mouth from his.

"I don't want to have sex tonight." Eden blurted out

Kip looked down at her and nodded. He wondered if she was just as nervous about this as he was. He couldn't blame her, she was a virgin and she didn't know what to expect.

"It's okay." he assured.

Eden furrowed her eyebrows "You're not mad?"

Kip gave her a confused look "Babe why would I ever be mad about that? This is all in your control. We stop when you want to stop and we go when you want to go." he promised. She still had an apprehensive look on his face "We can stop right now if you want." As much as he didn't want to stop, she was in charge. If she wasn't ready he respected that.

"I don't want to have sex tonight, but I do wanna do some other stuff...if that's okay?" Eden asked. He understood. She wanted to do some other things before they got to the grand finale.

"Like I said babe. All up to you." Kip assured

Eden nodded then looked down at his boxers "Then if I'm in charge tonight, my first order of business is you take off those boxers."

Kip smiled down and kissed her lightly "Yes ma'am." he obliged before he shrugged off his boxers.

Eden had seen a penis before. Not only from health class and magazines, but because some Sons tended to walk around naked after a hard night of partying without a care in the world that people were looking at their junk. She looked at Kip's package quickly so I didn't look like she was staring. He was bigger than she thought he would be. She saw the other parts of him and flickered quickly at the red shiny patch of skin that where his right nut would've been if it hadn't been blown off. He didn't look any different.

Before Kip could say anything, Eden slowly reached down and gripped the shaft of his penis lightly and began move up and down. She could hear Kip let out a gasp at the sudden boldness by his girlfriend. He didn't protest though and instead kissed her hard on the mouth.

Kip thought he was going to lose his mind as he was kissing Eden and as she was giving him a hand job at the same time. He questioned whether she had done this before because she was doing it perfectly, but he knew she wasn't lying when she said she hadn't. Her touching him like that was blissful, however before he knew it she parted her lips once again and her head began to move south. Before he could understand what she was doing, she began to suck on him.

"Oh my god." he said rather loudly. The pleasure was too good. Eden was too good as she took him deeper into her mouth. She began to do this for a little while longer and Kip wasn't sure if he could feel any better. He knew he was about to release soon and he wanted to warn her in case she wanted to stop.

"I'm gonna cum." he said tersely, gritting his teeth. It was hard to make words when the pleasure was this good. He expected Eden to stop sucking his dick and let him release into a dirty shirt on the floor, but she kept going.

He could feel his orgasm almost there; it wasn't going to happen at any moment. He looked down again at Eden and the sight of her pleasuring him was the final straw. "Jesus." he cried out as he released and Eden took in every ounce of it. After he finished he began to pant, he had never felt so worn out in so long. Eden backed away and swallowed and looked at her boyfriend with a devilish grin.

"You really are going to kill me." Kip said between panting.

"Was I bad?" Eden asked nervously.

Kip stared at her in dismay. At what point of this entire night did she think she was doing something wrong? She couldn't have been more right the entire time. "You were fucking amazing. I might not let you leave my bed tonight."

Eden smiled "Who said I was leaving?" she asked, as she got up from the bed Kip wondered where she was going.

"Where you going?"

"To brush my teeth. I'm not kissing till after I do that."

Kip nodded. At least she was considerate. After they got into some clothes for the night. Kip had lent her an old sweatshirt and pair of gym shorts that she had to roll up to stay on her; they climbed into bed and watch some late night television. Eden liked wearing his clothes, they smelled like him and being close to him like that at the same time was double the Kip. Kip put his boxers back on, but left his shirt off, as he usually got hot when he slept. He lifted up his arm so Eden could get in between him and use his chest as a pillow.

_This is nice _he thought. Not only because of the amazing night they had, but because she was just there with him. Spending the night in his arms and laughing at funny old TV shows. He didn't want her to leave and wished she could stay here every night, but he had to remind himself that she was in high school. He mentally cursed high school altogether for keeping his girlfriend away from him.

Eden turned her attention away from the TV and looked at the arm draped around her. She began to outline the red and black star on Kip's shoulder. He had one on each shoulder.

"When did you get this?" Eden asked. She was curious about the three tattoos Kip had

"Got it with some buddies after we graduated from basic." He replied with a chuckle "I was so drunk I don't even remember getting them. Thank god they're normal though."

Eden gave a small smile "Yeah I like them." then turning towards his back, where there was triangle with an infinity symbol. "Now this one has to have a story."

Kip smiled again "It was just something I doodled once in class once. It was kinda cool so I got it as a tattoo."

Eden snorted, not much a story for that one. "You know the figure eight means infinity right?"

Kip nodded "Yeah I do. Hey maybe we can give it a story now." he said, getting an idea. "The infinity means us."

Eden eyed "What? Like we're gonna be together forever?"

Kip nodded "Yeah why not. I can see myself keeping you around for a while."

"Oh yeah? Well if we break up that tattoo is always gonna remind you of me and you'll have to get it removed."

Kip shook his head "I don't see us breaking up." he assured, kissing her forehead

Eden smiled "Yeah. Me neither."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight's the night guys! SEASON SIX WOOT WOOT! I can't wait to see Eden Morrow on my TV screen...oh wait she doesn't exist. Read and Review and give me more ideas. I'm starting to have a writer's block.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

When Jax Teller pulled his Dyna into the driveway of his home, all he wanted to do was go inside, see his son, his old lady, and go fast asleep. It had been a long day as he and the club had to deal with Mayan shit and he himself had to confront his sister about fooling around with the Prospect. When he walked into the door of his own home, he could hear Abel's babbling immediately. The six month old was fast developing, despite the heath issues he had and being premature and that couldn't make his father any prouder. When he finally stepped into his son's baby blue nursery, he smiled at the sight. His two favorite people were in here.

"Hey babe." he greeted

"Hey." Tara said softly, obviously trying to put Abel to sleep in his crib. "How was the match?"

"Sack won." Jax replied simply, sitting down in the rocking chair with a loud thud due to his exhaustion.

Turning away from the crib, Tara eyed at her boyfriend suspiciously, "You don't sound too happy about that."

"He was suppose to throw the final match, but he almost killed the Mexican guy he was fightin'." He left out some important details. He told Eden he wouldn't tell anyone about her dating Half Sack, as much as he wanted to. However, he and Tara decided they would be a hundred percent honest with each other this time around, he owed that to her. Hell she was basically help raising his kid.

"That's pretty strange." Tara remarked

Jax rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe if he told Tara, she would give some insight on what he should do. She was a lot smarter than him.

"Sack beat the shit outta the Mexican because he saw Eden hugging Lowell and it set him off. Apparently they're dating." Jax admitted. He looked up at Tara, waiting for her eyes to bug out and be astonished by his reveal, but instead she look calm and not that surprised.

"I know."

Jax furrowed his eyebrows. "You knew?"

Tara nodded "I made Eden tell me. She spilled the beans a couple days ago. I had my suspicions. I'm surprised you or anyone else hasn't figured it out. No matter where they are, they're always looking for each other."

"Jesus Christ. You didn't say anything to me?" Jax asked in a harsh whisper. It was hard to control his tone of voice so he wouldn't wake up Abel.

"It's not my place Jax." Tara explained "Besides you would've done something stupid and not only hurt Half Sack, but your sister as well."

"You wanna know how I found out Tara? I walked on them in his dorm, both _shirtless. _That man, who is what he is, had his hands all over her. God knows what would've happened if I didn't walk in any sooner for Christ sakes."

Tara's eyes widened. Not only did she feel sorry for her boyfriend for getting an eyeful, but the two young lovers as well. Not a way you want to be outed about your relationship. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"I fuckin' threw him against the wall and almost ripped his head off." Jax admitted "I'm so pissed you didn't tell me about this. She's my sister. I had a right to know."

"She's a teenager. They tend to date. We were two years younger than her when we started dating." Tara pointed out, trying to make light of the situation.

"He's closer to my age than hers. It's wrong. She's just a kid."

"While I do think the age difference is quite high, he seems like a nice guy. I haven't seen her this happy...well ever. Give them a chance."

Jax nodded. He had to admit, she was right. He did notice a change in the youngest Morrow in the past few weeks. She tended to smile a lot and be more good natured. He just thought she was getting over the moody teenager bullshit, but maybe it was the Prospect having an affect on her. "I talked to her tonight at TM. Told her I wouldn't bring it to the table just as long as he doesn't screws up."

Tara caressed Jax's arm. She knew that it must be hard for Jax to see his sister dating someone older, or someone in general.

"I think that's the right decision. I know this is hard baby, seeing her date and become a woman. She always has been mature for her age, she's not going to get herself in trouble. I'll keep an eye on her."

Jax nodded "I know. It's just, if he hurts her...I swear to god-"

"I know." Tara said with a nod "But lets realize who she is. She's Gemma Morrow's daughter. You really think she's gonna let a guy walk all over her and take advantage of her?"

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Jax Teller laughed "Eden can cut a guy's balls off with her words sometimes." he admitted. The two thirty-somethings realized that they joke Jax just made about Eden cutting a guy's balls off was a little close to home and they began to laugh hysterically.

"I needed that." Jax said

"Everything is gonna be okay. You're just being a really good big brother." Tara assured

Jax scoffed "Some big brother I am. I let her go to Sack's place after TM. I should've dragged her ass home." Before Jax could say anything else, his phone rang. When he reached into his pocket and opened it, he saw that it was a text from his sister. He opened the message and it was a picture of Eden in her room with her middle finger up. He chuckled again. _That little shit, at least she's home now._

"What's so funny?" Tara asked

Jax handed her his phone with the picture up "I told her she had to take a picture of her in her room when she got home or else I would drag her out of the Prospect's place if she tried staying there all night."

"How creative." she remarked; now standing up. "Come on baby, let's go to bed." Jax nodded and obliged as they headed to their room. What Tara wasn't going to say was that you can clearly see the sunlight reflecting in the picture Eden sent of her in her room, which couldn't be taken right now as it was after midnight. She knew this was an old picture and that the almost-adult was most definitely still at her boyfriend's apartment. She knew she should say something to Jax, but she knew he would do something stupid. She made a mental note to herself to see Eden tomorrow and talk to her about some things, woman to woman.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

_1:07 a.m._

Eden read the clock again and sighed. She didn't want to leave Kip's apartment, but she knew she had to. Her parents would flip their shit if she didn't come home tonight, especially since it was a school night. She hated that she was still in high school. She wanted to graduate, be on her own, do whatever she wanted and stay at Kip's whenever she wanted. She also knew that parent-wise she got off pretty easy. Her parents weren't strict, they didn't care if she smoked or drank as long as she didn't get a record because of it. However, sleeping over twenty-something year old man's house that was her boyfriend was something even Clay and Gemma Morrow would draw the line too. Jax was off her back now since she sent that picture of her in her room that she found on her phone. Thank god she had that picture since she knew her older brother would haul her ass out of Kip's place if he knew she was still here right now.

Eden moaned and then looked up at her boyfriend's face. He looked half asleep and the glow from the TV was reflecting on him. He had a split lip and a bruise under his eye from the match earlier that night. As much as she didn't like that fact her boyfriend got socked in the face that caused those marks, they made him look even tougher and that turned her on.

"Kip." she called softly. She felt bad she was basically waking him up.

"Mmm?" he said back, his eyes fluttered opened a bit and look down and smiled at her. Oh she really did not want to go home right now.

"It's one in the morning. I gotta head home." Eden explained

Kip frowned. "No. Don't go." he whined

Eden smiled "I have to. I have school in the morning."

"Haven't you heard of senioritis?"

"My parents will know if I don't come home." Eden pointed out. Also she actually wanted to go to school. Going to school and getting her shit done meant good grades and good grades meant college being an actual possibility for the young brunette, even though she was still undecided about going or not.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. You know I wanna stay here, especially after tonight." Eden explained. What had happened a few hours ago between them was a huge moment in Eden's life. Sure they didn't have sex, but they did other stuff that was something Eden had never done. She didn't regret it. Kip was her boyfriend and that's what couples did and she enjoyed it. She didn't feel any different, no older, no wiser, she still felt the same and that surprised her.

"Alright. I'll drive you home." he said, getting out of bed

"You can't. I drove here, I gotta take my car home so I can drive it to school." Eden pointed out. She wished she didn't have her car here. Riding with Kip on the back of his Dyna was definitely on her list of her favorite things to do.

"I'm not letting you drive home by yourself." Kip said plainly, as if there was no reason to not leave her Jeep in the apartment complex.

"You wanna explain to my Dad why my car is not in the driveway in the morning? Be my guest." Eden shot back, playfully.

Kip sighed "Fine. I want you to text me as soon as soon as you pull in the driveway. Please? I don't like you driving home by yourself."

Eden rolled her eyes. Sure she wanted to act like to was an annoyance that Kip was being so overprotective over something small, but part deep down, she was giddy that a cared that much about her, even over the smallest things.

"Aye aye Captain." Eden mocked, with a salute to match

Kip laughed and kissed Eden softly on her shoulder. "Actually it's Corporal Epps to you."

Eden kinked her eyebrow "Did I ever tell you a man in uniform was a huge turn on for me?"

Kip smirked back "Why do you think I mentioned it?" He began to kiss her neck, her favorite spot to be kissed. She leaned into him, letting herself get into the moment. Then she glanced over the clock again and now it read _1:15 a.m._ She really needed to get her ass home.

"Kip." she whined "Don't do this. I really gotta go."

Kip removed his lips from her neck and dropped his head down, in defeat "Shit." he muttered

"When am I gonna see you?" asked Eden

"Tomorrow at TM obviously."

Eden rolled her eyes "When am I actually gonna _see_ you? Not looking at each other or texting while we're working."

"I dunno. We'll figure it out. Promise to text me when you get home?" Kip asked

"Promise." Eden said kissing him one last time before she got out of his bed to change back into the clothes she came over in. Twenty minutes later, Eden arrived home to the Teller-Morrow house and texted Kip like she promised and said goodnight to him. When she walked into the door, the house was pitched back and she wasn't surprised. If there wasn't anything going on with the club, her parents usually went to bed relatively early. Sure they acted young but her father was pushing into his sixties soon while her mother was reaching her mid-fifties.

When she reached the kitchen and dropped her keys on the kitchen counter, she looked up and was immediately startled when she saw her father at the long kitchen table, smoking a cigar.

"Jesus Christ!" Eden gasped, exasperated.

"Good. I taught you well. You went straight for your piece." Clay said, gesturing to Eden clutching the bulge in her purse, which was her handgun she carried around when she wasn't at school.

"Well when a dark figure just pops outta nowhere, it's fight or flight." Eden shot back, still revved up from being startled just moments ago. _Why was he up?_ She thought _this couldn't be good_

"How was getting ice cream?" Clay asked

"Good." Eden replied. She couldn't tell if her father was testing her or not. She knew she had to remain cool and collected. He had no reason not to trust her, well in his mind, since she technically went off with Jax after the match.

Clay tapped his cigar into the ashtray then brought it back to his lips. "I didn't know it would be a four hour ordeal."

"I went to Jamie's after. Didn't realize that would be a problem." Eden sarcastically replied. She knew she shouldn't be giving her father lip. It was a respect thing and she knew her ass would be grass if she talked to her parents with disrespect.

"Watch your mouth." Clay warned "I figured you were with her, but I expect a call from you when your plans change, you know better."

"Yes sir." Eden replied. Her father looked stressed, overtired for some reason. "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing. It's just this beef with the Mayans. I'm not gonna go into details, but you out during night as me worried. Until this shit's resolved. I want you home by eleven or twelve every night. Unless you have a patch with you."

_"Dad."_ Eden protested. This wasn't fair. This would ruin all chances she had on spending time with Kip since at night was their best time to be alone. She could take care of herself, especially against some Mexicans. They weren't stupid enough to mess with the Club President's daughter.

Clay held his hand up, silencing her. "It's not gonna be forever, just till this is over. You leave Charming; you have a patch with you. Even if you're with your friends, understood?"

"Yes sir." Eden said begrudgingly

Clay nodded, satisfied with Eden's acceptance. He dug his cigar into the ashtray. Eden noticed that when his right arm was outstretched, his tattoo dedicated to her peaked out of the inside of his bicep. As long as Eden could remember, her Dad has had tattoo dedicated to her. Her mom said he got within the first twenty-four hours that she was born because he was so happy to have a child of his own. The tattoo was her initials and her birthday "_E.E.M. 06-04-1990." _She always thought tattoos were cool and she knew for a fact she wanted one herself one day. She just didn't know what of. Eden also knew that if she ended up with a Son and became their old lady, she'd have to get a crow, to symbolize she was there's. But that wouldn't happen for a year as settling down with someone was the last thing on her mind.

When her father stood up, he looked down at his only child and patted her on the shoulder. "I just want you to be safe at all times."

"I know." Eden said, "Guess I'll have to cancel next weeks skydiving excursion huh?"

Clay chuckled. His kid was full of jokes. "Goodnight. Go to bed will ya?"

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

It was another average school day for Eden as she spent the seven hours listening to boring teachers and trying to get her homework done so she wouldn't have to do it outside school. Her counselor called her in today to talk about her college options, but once again Eden blew her off and told her she was still thinking about it even though applications were due less than a month away. She didn't want to talk to a counselor, she wanted to sort this mess that was her future in her head, without the help of anyone who thought they knew better than her.

When she pulled into TM, all the usual bikes were there. They all seemed to be working in the garage and actually doing legit work. Eden figured it must be a slow day with SAMCRO if it led to them doing a honest day's work. She walked into her Mom's office, expecting to see her at her desk working away, but instead the chair was empty. As she sat down at the desk she looked down and saw that her Mom left a note for her.

_Went to run some errands. Be back in a couple hours. Statements are on the desk._

_Don't turn my office into a shithole while I'm gone_

_-Mom_

Eden scoffed. Her mom had a knack for leaving loving notes like that one. She walked around the desk and opened the blinds that looked into the shop where SAMCRO was working on bikes and cars. She spotted Kip who was working on an SUV with Juice. He looked up and he her staring and he winked quickly. They didn't get to text much she was at school as she had a lot work to do that day and he had to do repairs on the cars that came in. She missed him already.

After working on some business statements and taking payments from customers for an hour, Eden finally was alone in the office and her Mom still wasn't back yet. In the middle of figuring out TM's net income for the month, a knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. When Eden looked up she saw Tara standing there.

"Hey." Eden greeted "Gemma's not here. She went out."

"Not here to see her. I'm here to see you."

Eden raised an eyebrow "For..."

"Just hear me out first." Tara explained, then inched closer as if she was telling a secret "Since you and Half Sack are dating and you're at that age where you...express your feelings for one another-."

"Tara are you asking if Kip and I have had sex yet?" Eden asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well...yes." Tara admitted

"And what point in your thought process did you think that what Kip and I do is any of your business?' Eden asked

"It's not, but as a friend I care about your safety. _Sexual safety_. You need to realize that you have to be careful. He's older and been with other women and then there's pregnancy..."

"Tara." Eden said, cutting her off again. "I took health last year. I know all about the birds and the bees. I know how to use a condom and I know how not to get knocked up."

"That may be Eden, but there are still risks." Tara said then reaching into her large bag and pulling out a paper bag and handing it to her. "Open it." she commanded.

Eden obliged and opened it. Inside was a small box with a pharmaceutical name she had never heard of. She read the box closely and figured out what it was.

"You got me birth control pills?" Eden questioned. Was Tara serious?

"Yes I did. You're almost an adult and most adult women get on the pill or some other kind of birth control to say protected. It's the safest way Eden. I'm not saying don't have sex with Half Sack, I'm saying if you do, you need to be a hundred percent careful."

"Does Mom know you got me this?" Eden asked

"No and lets keep this between us. I don't want your mother to kill me and I know you don't want anyone knowing that you have a reason to take them. I know you won't tell me about what's going on in your relationship with him, but I care about you like a sister so I need you to stay protected. It takes one cycle of these to fully work in your body and come to me at the end of the month and I'll refill them for you."

Eden nodded. Maybe Tara being a doctor was good for more than extracting bullets from Sons who got shot. "Thank you Tara. I appreciate it."

Tara nodded then stood up "All I gotta say is that you did one hell of a number on your brother the other day. I think he's still traumatized."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

After a long day in the shop, Kip was exhausted and couldn't wait to go home and nap, but instead Juice forced him to go out for some "Bro Time" as he called it. They ended up riding to some bar in Charming to grab some beers and unwind. Kip was actually excited to hang out with his Puerto Rican almost brother. Juice was the only guy in SAMCRO that was close to him in age as most of the members were thirty years old and up. After an hour being at the bar and many drinks between them, Kip had a good buzz going on. As he was in the middle of a story with Juice, telling him about his high school days at Lodi, he could see Juice's eyes glance off behind him.

"What are you looking at?" Kip asked, turning around to see what caught Juice's attention.

"Hey!" Juice said with a harsh whisper then punched him in the shoulder "What is this, middle school? You don't look. We got some chicks checking us out."

"Oh." Kip reddened, embarrassed. "Croweaters?"

Juice shook his head "Nah, just some hot broads clearly not from around here. It's been awhile since I got some."

"What do you consider a while?" asked Kip. He knew on a regular basis that the Sons got a lot of sex, especially from Croweaters. He hadn't had much sex, or even let alone kiss, any of those wannabes since he started prospecting. He knew that especially now that it was out of the question. He was with Eden and if she wasn't going to do anything with other people, neither was he, not that he even wanted to. Eden was everything and more.

"A week."

Kip chuckled "I think that makes you a born again virgin then."

"Not after tonight I won't be." Juice said with a smirk then gestured to their waitress to come over to their table. The fellow twenty something had a plan.

"What can I get ya? "'Nother round?" the waitress asked.

"Actually can you get those two ladies over by the bar a beer each?" Juice asked, pulling out a twenty, then handing it to her "Keep the change."

The waitress nodded "You got it." she said before she left to go back behind the bar.

"Looks like we're gonna get laid tonight Sack." Juice said, rubbing his palms together with excitement.

Kip shook his head; he knew he had to find some excuse for not wanting to bang some hot blonde "Nah man. You can have them both. I'm good."

Juice furrowed his eyebrows "Seriously? You gonna pass up on some good pussy? Still shy about the missing nut?"

Kip sucked at lying, he hoped this would work "No I'm not in the mood."

Juice eyed the Prospect curiously, "You still hung up on that girl?"

Kip's heart stopped._ How did Juice know? There was no way he knew about him and Eden, why would he even care? _"What are you talking about?"

"Ya know, that chick from Nevada." Juice replied, snapping his fingers trying to remember her name the his eyes lit up "Cherry! The hang around that you banged. Really tiny, voice sounded she smoked a couple packs a day."

Kip had forgotten about Cherry. He met her when the club was in Nevada about a month and a half ago. It was the day after he drove Eden home when she saw drunk. It was part of the reason he didn't call her, he slept with Cherry because she was hot, called him a hero, and wasn't underage. Ever since he'd been with Eden, she never came to his mind, she didn't have to, and Eden was the best thing that had happened to him.

"I haven't thought much about her honestly."

Juice rolled his eyes "Yeah right. You still pissed she left you to fuck Clay?"

Kip had forgotten that Cherry also slept with Clay. Yeah it sucked at the time cause he kinda liked her and it showed that she just wanted to fuck someone who was ranked. He wondered if Eden knew that her Dad fooled around with chicks when he went on runs sometimes. It was customary that the man could do whatever he wanted, but someone he knew Gemma wouldn't be to keen to the idea. Eden must not know cause she respected her Dad a lot and if he knew his Dad was doing shit like that to his Mom, he definitely wouldn't be okay with it.

"It's old news. She was just a sweet butt." Kip assured Juice "I just don't wanna screw some random girl."

"So then you do have the hots for someone, otherwise you'd totally be down with me to score some blonde pussy." Juice pointed out, arms crossed. He definitely wasn't letting Half Sack take no for an answer.

"Sure..uh yeah I like someone." Kip admitted. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but it felt nice to admit he liked someone. Guys usually talked about this shit and all his guy friends were off at college doing big things, Juice and SAMCRO was all he had.

"Who? Do I know her?" Juice asked

He knew admitting he was seeing Eden was a big mistake. He wasn't that stupid "Nah you don't know her."

Juice took a sip of his beer "You do realize once you get patched in you can screw whoever. Don't waste your time on one chick man, you're younger than me. Old ladies is for guys like Clay _and_ they still get somethin' on the side. I doubt that chick would be okay with that."

Juice sipped his beer one more time and clapped Kip on the back, heading towards the two blondes. "Think about what I'm saying. I'm not as big of an idiot as everyone thinks I am."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kip said sarcastically. He knew he didn't want to sleep with random chicks anymore. He had Eden. He was set. She wasn't easy that was for sure. Physically and mentally, Eden wasn't perfect. He knew that for sure. Since he had been with Eden, there had been a fair share of SAMCRO parties with some croweaters wanting to sleep with him and he has turned them down every single time. They usually go for actual Sons, but he knew that if and when he gets patched in there will be more of them just sleeping with him and not seeing past the cut. He could fool around if he wanted but he knew that he would never and that Eden was best thing in his life and he wasn't gonna screw that up.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

After finishing his beer, Kip left the bar, leaving Juice to contend with the giggling blondes who he knew for sure would be engaging in a threesome later. He called Eden, knowing she'd be done with work and at home doing whatever. He asked her to find a way to come over to his place and she said it wouldn't be a problem. By the time he reached his place, Eden's Jeep was already parked in the lot. He kinda hated that she had to wait like that and didn't really want her waiting in a kinda sketchy parking lot by herself. _Maybe he should give her a key?_ He knew it was too early to do that in a relationship, but it wasn't a step closer to marriage in any way, it was just a safety precaution.

"Hey you." Kip said leaning against her window

"How was the bar with Juice?" Eden asked, leaning over to kiss to him

"Enlightening."

"Oh god I don't wanna know. Juice will forever remain a mystery to me." Eden said. Juice wasn't the best influence. Sure he wasn't as much of a man whore as Tig or Bobby, but his grin usually got him in bed with any willing chick.

As they walked into his apartment, Eden plopped onto the couch. She was tired, it had been a long day of school and work, but she wasn't gonna go to sleep now. This was her only one-on-one time with her boyfriend.

"Here." Kip said, handing her a gold key

"Thought I already had the key to your heart?" Eden joked

Kip smirked "Very funny. It's a key to my place. I don't like you waiting in the parking lot by yourself."

Eden rolled her eyes "I'm not a dog who can't left in the car in the summer cause of the heat. I don't mind waiting."

Here she went with the jokes again. He tended to notice she did that when he tried to be a little serious, like it was a defense mechanism. "Just humor me okay?"

"Fine." Eden said, taking the key and putting in the back of her jean pocket "You know, in the movies, when couples do this it's like a serious step in the relationship."

"Yeah so? We're not the movies and it doesn't have to mean a big serious step. I just care about your safety." Kip pointed out

"Between you and my Dad about my safety I'm gonna be locked in an ivory tower in about a week." Eden muttered bitterly. She didn't like being like a fragile child by her father and especially her boyfriend.

"As long as I still get to see you I don't mind." Kip said playfully "How did you get here anyway? Thought Clay was putting a patch on you?" Kip asked. He remembered at the table Clay saying to keep the women and kids close while this Mayan shit was being sorted through. He agreed with the club President, especially for Eden's sake.

"Told them I was gonna go see Abel, which I plan on doing after here. Technically I _have_ a patch on me right now, well as soon as you stop worrying and come kiss me." Eden remarked, with a sexy kink with eyebrow.

"I think you might be right." Kip said back, easing down on the couch, inching closer to his girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed her. Before he knew it he was on top of her on the couch making out. Who needed dumb blondes when he had a hot girlfriend who could make him laugh right here with him? After a couple minutes of kissing Eden began to inch closer away, something was up.

"You okay?" Kip asked, panting, for this was the first time he came up for air since he kissed her.

"Yeah...it's just. We need to talk." Eden said nervously.

Kip backed off her and sat down on the couch "I hope you realize that is possibly the worst thing you can say. I'm trying to rank my brain on any shit I've done wrong recently.

"No-No it's nothing bad!" Eden replied quickly "I swear. It's just Tara stopped by the office today."

"And...?"

"She's went all Planned Parenthood on me and bought me birth control and said I need to get on it."

"Oh." Kip said dumbfounded.

"I mean maybe I should get on it. We almost had sex last night and I want to with you, _soon_, and I wanna be prepared and have it be enjoyable and not worry about anything bad happening."

For the first time in that he's been with Eden, he realized how young she was. She was still a virgin and in the dark about certain things. Sure she was pretty mature, but when it came to sex she was completely naive.

"Do you want to go on it?" Kip asked. He didn't know what to say in the situation. Sure he could have an opinion, but he didn't know if he should share it. Birth control was Eden's domain and all her decision.

"I mean yeah." Eden said nervously, as if she was admitting a big secret. "I think it's smart cause I don't wanna be one of those girls who gets herself into trouble cause she was stupid. I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

"Me?" Kip asked. He did not like being put on the spot "I mean I'm a guy. I think birth control is good protection, but it's up to you babe."

Eden rolled her eyes "You're taking the easy way out. I think I should go on it. I've been reading _Cosmo_ a lot lately and it's pretty safe. I want to be with you in that way Kip. I want to enjoy it too and not worry. Tell me what you honestly think, _please_."

"Honestly." Kip repeated, "I think going on it is a good idea, as long as you want to and it doesn't hurt you. Plus I gotta admit, I hate condoms so if you're on the pill we don't have to use. Unless you want to use both of course."

"I don't wanna talk about that right now." Eden replied honestly, wanting to take one thing at a time. "I'm gonna go on it. Tara said it takes a month to work. I just wanted you to now."

"Okay." Kip said "Okay good. I'm glad you can be honest with me. I care about you a lot, I want you to be comfortable." Kip said earnestly.

"I care about you too." Eden said, giving a soft kiss on the check.

Kip smiled "And I'm pretty sure your tits will get even bigger being on it. I don't mind that at all."

"Kip!" Eden exclaimed, until he laughed then brought her close and began kissing her again. This was another big night for them. Talking about sex, getting on birth control, and Kip giving Eden the key to his place. Sure they were moving kinda fast, but Kip knew it felt right between the two of them. Nothing was gonna get in their way.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

I hoped you like this chapter! I kinda wanted to use this chapter to make people realize Eden is not in her 20's as much as she wishes she was. She's still very naive and a virgin so I wanted to show some kind of immaturity in this chapter. There relationship is far from perfect. Tell me what you wanna see guys! I love opinions. I wanna know how you want Clay, Gemma, and the Club to find out. I wanna know if you want me to add some Cherry or Kyle into the mix, or how you want Eden to lose her virginity. Tell me it all!


	8. Chapter 8

On that Friday afternoon, instead of heading to work or hanging out with her friends, Eden was caught off guard when her mother texted her saying that they were going to the mall after she got out of school. _Mother/daughter bonding shit_ was what the text said. Eden knew what her mother must be in a good mood. Sure they had a good relationship, which a lot better than most mother's had with their teenage daughters, but her Dad always said that dark haired beauty duo tended to butt heads because they were so similar.

They drove forty-five minutes to Sacramento in Gemma's Cadillac, where one of the biggest malls in area was located. There wasn't a mall in Charming. The Sons made sure no corporate chains were ever successful in the small town. Mom and Pop stores were important to the motorcycle club.

After an hour of shopping around, the shopping trip was going well. Gemma bought some denim jeans and a couple tops while Eden picked out a sundress and leather leggings to add to her wardrobe.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" asked Gemma, gesturing towards Harry's Bar and Grill that was to their right.

Eden shrugged "Yeah sure. I can eat. I don't have to worry about looking fat in the clothes I'm trying on now."

The older woman rolled her eyes "Must be tough being a skinny seventeen year old girl."

As they sat down and gabbed about some Charming gossip for a couple minutes, the waiter interrupted them.

"Hey guys I'm Sean and I'll be your server today." The young man greeted. Eden gave a quick glance at him. He was kinda cute. Tall, curly brown hair, boylish looks. However she knew preferred blonde boys who were goofy and rode motorcycles, no matter how cute the waiter was.

"You look familiar." the young waiter remarked, looking at Eden.

Eden furrowed her eyebrows. She's never seen this kid before. "I do? From where?"

"I go to Sac State. I thought maybe I've seen you around, like parties and stuff."

"Oh no. I don't go there, I'm still a senior in high school." Eden informed. She glanced at her mother, who was watching the two young adults intently.

"Oh sorry about that then." Sean apologuized. She could notice his ears were beginning to redden. "You just look older I guess. You should check out the school though. It's a lot of fun."

Eden said with a smile. She wasn't going to mention to the waiter that she was indeed actually thinking about applying to Sacramento State. Her mother was there and she wasn't ready to break the news to the matriarch yet about her college plans.

"Anyway. What can I guys get you to drink?"

"I'll have whatever's on tap." Gemma said, finally speaking after the prolonged silence.

"Unsweetened ice tea please." Eden said, giving the waiter a small smile.

After Sean left with their drink orders. The two Morrow women sat in silence for a couple seconds before Gemma broke the quietness between them.

"That waiter was flirting with you." she stated

Eden eyes bugged out. "What? No way? He was asking me if I went to his school. That's hardly flirting."

"He was also staring at your tits the entire time."

Eden rolled her eyes "He was not."

"Honey all men are horn dogs. Especially boys like that who have a hard-on for most of the day. Don't be shy. You have a great set of tits. You got them from me." Gemma said proudly.

"You've mentioned that before." Eden said dryly. Her mother mentioned it on a regular basis that Eden inherited her large chest from her mother. Sure it was nice having huge tits and being able to look good in lingerie and bathing suits, but a good chunk of the time, the youngest Morrow was self-conscious how disproportional they were to her 5'2 frame.

"You haven't dated much this year." Gemma said

_So this is where she was trying to go with this topic. _Everything Gemma Morrow said was thought out and calculated.

"I've been busy with school and work. You know that." Eden replied

Gemma rolled her eyes "Why yes. Working twenty hours a week must damper on your social life greatly."

"You make it seem like I've had all these boyfriends."

"You may have not dated much, but I'm not an idiot on what you do for fun at all those little parties you go to with your friends."

Before Kip, Eden wasn't totally naive about the opposite sex. Sure she was a virgin who hadn't made it past first base, but she had her fair share of make out sessions with multiple boys from Charming and other schools as well. She never went farther than that with them because it wasn't serious, she just wanted to have fun at those short-lived parties and making out with boys was apart of the package.

"You haven't been home that much lately either."

"Jeez Mom. What's with the third degree? Is this why you wanted to come here and shop? To find out what I've been doing with my time?

"Can't a mother want to spend time with her only daughter?" Gemma asked, feigning innocence.

"Says the women who believes that mothers should just rid of their daughters at birth to spare the drama."

"I didn't give you away now, did I?" Gemma pointed out

"I've been hanging out with my friends, that's all." Eden said, trying to end this conversation. She knew she sucked at lying, that was one of her weakest qualities. Her mother also had a bullshit detector like no other. She knew she couldn't tell the truth about her and Kip. Having Tara and Jax know was one thing, but having her overprotective, crazy mother, know she was dating an older man was something entirely different.

Gemma crossed her arms "Lie all you want sweetie. I know you're seeing someone. You're always glowing. You aren't so PMS all the time either."

"I am _so _not PMS all the time." Eden shot back

"So who is he?" Gemma asked, ignoring Eden's protests.

"I'm not dating anyone." Eden said slowly, getting quickly annoyed her mother wouldn't drop this.

Gemma shrugged "Fine. Be cowardly and not tell me. That's fine." she said in a passive, aggressive tone. It definitely was not fine.

"There's nothing to tell." Eden said once again. She was silently begging her mother would stop this investigative search.

"Alright then sweetie. Just so you know when people try to hide shit from me, I _always_ find out." Gemma reminded

Before Eden could respond back, Sean, the waiter, came back with their drinks. As he set them both down on the table he looked up and smiled at the teenager once again.

"Here you ladies go. So have you decided what you're gonna order?" He asked.

Eden noticed that the entire time Sean was taking their meal orders, he was indeed, staring at her tits as if that's all he could see in his direct line of vision.

She hated it when her mother was right.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOA

Back in the border between Charming and Lodi, The Sons of Anarchy were meeting with an old Irish friend. The Irish were their partners in the gun running business. The Irish supplied the guns, and then Sons took them and sold them through retail for a hefty sum. This time, Half Sack came along. He was glad that today he wasn't doing scut work that the Prospects usually had to do. When the club pulled into an empty warehouse, there was no one in sight.

"I thought you said they're suppose to be here?" asked Half Sack

"Calm your horses Prospect. They'll be here. Remember to keep your mouth shut this entire time." Bobby said

Half Sack silently agreed with a nod.

Soon after a black van began to pull up and parked next to the van the Sons brought, with carried all their guns. Two men jumped out the car and walked over to them. One man was older, middle aged and look like every man he's ever seen on the street except had a glint in his eye like he was up to something. The other was young man, close to his age, maybe younger, looked a little too eager.

"Cameron." Clay was said walking over to the two Irishmen, hugging Cameron as if he was an old friend. The other members of the club soon followed.

"Clay, it's good to see you old friend." Cameron greeted back then turned back to the younger man and clapped him around the back, bringing him to closer to the conversation at hand. "You remember my boy Edmond."

"Edmond." Clay repeated, "Looking good son. Haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Thank you sir." Edmond said, shaking Clay's hand

"My boy Edmond here is helping his father with business." Cameron boasted, "You should see him Clay. The lass is smart and gonna make this deal even sweeter for the both of us."

"Is that so?" Clay questioned, "So these guns, they come in parts or assembled?"

"Assembled."

"That's not how we do business." Tig argued

"The cash flow is higher and with ATF usually on your asses it's safer than having gun parts all over this warehouse." Edmond argued back. Half Sack didn't know who this kid was. Clearly the deal was between Clay and Cameron and not him.

"Okay fine." Jax said, breaking up the would-be argument. It was often his job to be the clearheaded middleman. "What's your deal?"

"SAMCRO sells, ships, and stores. Charter to charter, I'll give you twenty percent."

The Sons looked around at each. This deal was a joke, such a little percentage of profit for all their work? Not happening.

"We do everything on our own and we get sixty percent. Just like we always have." Clay informed.

"It's a win-win Clay. I'm staying in Cali to make sure the deal runs smoothly." Edmond replied.

Clay looked over at Jax "What do you think VP?"

"I say we do it." Jax said after a long pause of thinking "ATF can trail anyone of us and find these guns and we'd be living at Stockton for a while. Twenty percent is better than nothing."

Clay nodded then turned back to the Irishmen "You got yourself a deal." he said, shaking his hand with Cameron, while Jax shaked his hand with Edmond. Even though it wasn't Half Sack's place to say anything at this moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew if he was in charge. He wouldn't trust these guys.

"Now that business matters are handled. How's everything on the home front Clay?" asked Cameron

"Aside from some Mayan distractions everything is going well. The old lady and kid are good."

Cameron nodded "Aye yes. I remember Gemma fondly. She is quite the pistol and your lass, Eden? How is she?"

Clay smiled, thinking about his only child by blood "Turning more into her mother every day."

Cameron chucked "Aye she's gonna make a fine old lady one day then. Eddie is the spittin' image of me when I was a boy. Gonna be very successful when he takes of the family business."

Hearing this conversation. Half Sack's blood began to boil a bit. The way Cameron talked about Eden and Edmond made it seem like he was trying to set his boy up with his girlfriend, like some arranged marriage. Which was not okay with him.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Clay said "Come on. Lets celebrate this deal with a couple of brewskis." While most of the club went off into the warehouse to drink in response to their newfound deal with the Irish, Half Sack stayed back to put the guns away.

"You SAMCRO's new Prospect?" asked Edmond, who stayed behind as well to help pack the guns.

"Yeah I am."

"So you know Edie then?" Edmond asked. His voice dripped with curiosity

"Her name is Eden." Kip replied bitterly. Why was this guy asking so many questions about his girlfriend? Did they even know each other?

"She's always been Edie to me." Edmond said with a smile that made Kip think that the Irish young man reminiscing in his mind about a past experience with Eden.

"You guys have met?" Kip asked. He tried to sound casual about the question, but he was extremely curious to what Edmond's answer would be.

"Aye yes. We use to play together when we were lads whenever I came stateside. It's been two years since I've seen her. She must be a sight for sore eyes."

Even though he hated this guy, he had to agree with him. Eden was beautiful. He just hated that the Irishmen was aware of that fact too.

"She seeing anyone? I might drop by for a visit since I'm here for a while. Last time I saw her she was getting curves in all the right place if you know what I mean." Edmond said with a mischievous smirk.

Kip wanted to kill this guy. Making comments about Eden like that made his blood boil. He knew he couldn't do shit to this kid cause it could ruin the gun running deal with the Irish and if that fell through, the Sons would take his patch and probably cut off his remaining testicle.

"She's got a boyfriend." Kip tried to say nonchalantly "Guy has a bad temper. _Huge _too. I would not want to mess with him. He's not one to fuck with." Sure Kip left out some details, but it was mostly the truth. When it came to Eden, no one should try to fuck with him.

Edmond smirked "I'm sure he is quite terrifying." he said sarcastically "Just let him know I plan on visiting Edie before I head back. Maybe she'll see that I got something good going on and change her mind."

That was it. Kip couldn't last any longer and this guy needed to be beaten up. Before he could charge at Edmond, he heard Chibs call his name and tell him that they were leaving. He looked back at Edmond who had a smirk on his face.

As he was leaving to head towards his bike he could've sworn that Edmond said quietly "Have a nice day No Sack."

He knew he had to be cautious while Edmond was in town. He didn't like the guy, much less trust him and didn't want him around Eden. He hope that she didn't have any fond memories of that guy like he had of her.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOA

Later that early evening Eden and Gemma pulled into TM after their shopping trip, awkward lunch, and then followed by a semi-awkward ride home. There was a row of motorcycles in the lot, which meant the Sons were here. Gemma went into her office to finish some work before she started to make dinner for the Sons, while Eden went inside the clubhouse to get a drink and drop all her shopping bags off.

When Eden walked into the clubhouse, she breathed in the pungent smell that made her wanna gag. Sure this was a club full of men who were a big fan of hygeine but it never smelled this bad.

"Oh my god." Eden said, outloud. The smell was god awful

Soon after her cry, Kip walked out of the bathroom with the same look on his face, as if he was trying so hard not to gag.

"Hey." Kip said, walking over to the bar and looking for something

"What the hell is that smell? I'm gonna throw up." Eden exclaimed

"Well don't throw up in the bathroom cause that's where it's coming from." Kip replied

_That's so disgusting _Eden thought "Did you do that?" she asked, gesturing to the gross smell of shit in the bathroom.

Kip reddened "No! It was Piney! Someone also flushed a thong down it too. I gotta call the septic guy. Where's the number?"

Eden nodded. Piney wasn't one to control his bowels. He often fucked up the bathroom on the regular, but it was never this bad. "What kind of sick fucks do you guys bring here? Flushing panties down the toliet? At least Tig and them should bring back sweet butts who wear Victoria Secret and can't afford to flush them down."

Kip chucked "I'll tell him you said that. Now can you please give me the septic guy's number?" he begged. He didn't want to deal with the smell or the entire incident at hand any longer.

"It's in my Mom's office. She'll give it to you." Eden informed

Kip nodded "Okay. I'll go do that." Before he could walk out the clubhouse, Eden grabbed his arm, stopping him

"I haven't seen you all day." she pouted

Kip softened. After what happened with the bathrooms and the Irishmen earlier, he remembered he had barely texted her all day, much less seen his girlfriend. Even though she was right in front of him, he did miss her a lot. He leaned down and gave her a nice long kiss. It was pretty risky to kiss her right in the clubhouse, but he wanted her to stop pouting.

"Better?" he asked

Eden smiled "Much. Now go get the septic number before I pass out."

When Kip walked out the clubhouse and headed towards the office. He saw Clay and Gemma talking quietly to each other, then they both look straight at him the entire time. Normally this wouldn't worry him, but now that he was dating their only daughter without their knowledge, he began to become more paranoid whenever he was around the motorcycle power couple together. Once they looked at him, Clay walked away from Gemma and towards the garage where the rest o the Sons were. Kip walked into the office and now saw Gemma looking over some paperwork. He would never tell Eden this, or anyone for that matter, but before he was dating her, Kip always thought Gemma was a straight MILF. He still thought she was good looking, but he was more focused on the younger Morrow.

"What do you want?" Gemma asked in an annoyed voice

"Eden said you had the number for the septic guy." Kip said

"Piney clogged the toilets again?" Gemma asked. She also knew that the First 9 member had few talents, clogging toilets was one of them.

"Yep."

Gemma went through her Rolodex and picked a business card out of it "Here you go. Make sure he comes tonight. I don't want to have the place fumigated cause no could clean that shit up tonight."

"Literally." Kip joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Trying to be a comedian I see." Gemma remarked dryly

Before either one could say anything, the sound of a large truck pulling into the TM lot stopped them. Both of them looked out the window and didn't recognize the semi.

"What the...?" questioned Gemma.

Once the truck stopped. Kip could see that there were two people in the truck. The passenger door opened and out plopped a tiny little thing that looked like a midget next to the large truck. Once the door was closed, Kip could finally see who got out of the car. When he realized who it was, the Prospect's heart skipped a beat and he was pretty sure he was about to be sick.

It was Cherry.

As the semi pulled out of the TM lot and headed on its way. Multiple members of the club strode over and grabbed Cherry by the arm, very unhappy by her unexpected arrival. He could hear Tig and Cherry yelling at each other as she tried to make her way out of his gasp. He then saw Clay walked over with such a force and he could hear yelling, but he wasn't sure what they were saying. This was not good.

SAMCRO had a lot of rules. One of them being Sons could fool around on runs with whoever they wanted like sweet butts and croweaters, but when they were back home. Their old ladies were their number one priority and what happened on runs, stays there. Clearly Cherry didn't know the rules because her showing up here. Where Gemma was Queen Bee and Cherry sleeping with her husband was a huge no-no. He wouldn't be surprised if Cherry was personally taken cared of by Gemma by nighttime. He didn't want to see her. She brought back old memories of when he wasn't with Eden and thought that him and Cherry would have something real. Instead, Cherry used him for sex then got with Clay on the same weekend and he never looked back. It was a wake up call that Cherry wasn't worth it and that Eden was more right for him, despite how difficult their relationship could be.

"Who is she?" Gemma asked quietly, when they both knew that answer to that one.

"No one." Kip said shortly. He didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to be the one to tell Gemma that she was the chick that fooled around with Clay when they were Nevada.

Gemma looked out the window again and saw Tig grabbed her by the arm and basically dragged her into the clubhouse. _Her clubhouse._

"I just saw your heart skip a beat when you saw her. She must be important." Gemma pointed out.

"It's just Cherry. Some sweet butt from Nevada." He knew he couldn't withhold all details from Gemma since she scared the shit out of him, but telling her details that didn't implicate Clay couldn't hurt none.

Gemma nodded, taking all the information in then paused for a couple seconds as if she was thinking really hard. "You screwed her?"

Reluctantly, Kip nodded "Yeah. Just once. She wasn't worth it."

"Something must have happened." Gemma probed. Kip couldn't look at her in the eye, if he did, it would give all Clay's secrets away. "Clay fucked her, didn't he?"

"Uh." was all that Kip could say "The only person I know Clay is ever with is you...Ma'am. You're his old lady." This was not the kind of conversation that he wanted to be in with his girlfriend's mother right now, or anyone in general.

Kip knew Gemma didn't believe him. It was shown all over her face. He thought she was gonna hit him, then her face began to crumble and for the first time the Prospect saw that SAMCRO Queen look anything but strong. She looked like she was going to cry.

Gemma turned around and sat down in her office and chair and he knew tears would soon follow. She looked up at him and gave him an annoyed look.

"Get the hell out." She barked, in a threatening, yet quiet voice.

Kip nodded and got out of the office as soon as he could.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOA

Eden couldn't deal with the smell anymore. She was cleaning up the bar for tonight since she felt bad Kip usually had to do this work, but the smell was too great. She needed some air. When she walked outside. Her line of vision was focused on a huge semi truck pulling into the lot. When it stopped some tiny chick walked out. _A hooker? _she thought then smirked at herself _Tig must be getting his lays delivered now._ She knew to remind herself to make fun of him the next time she saw her godfather. Moments later Tig came charging over to her and he wasn't alone. Her brother and father soon followed

"What the hell are you doing here bitch?" Tig asked angrily

"Ow! Get off of me! I know I'm not suppose to be here, okay?" the short chick said loudly "I want to see him."

"Go fuck someone in another charter you got that sweet butt?" her father said in harsh voice, pointing at her.

_Who was she? _she thought. She had never seen this chick before and she didn't look much older than her. She was around the same height as Eden, but her voice sounded like she was heavy smoker and was so raspy it made Eden wanna tell the girl to clear her throat. Her Dad called her a sweet butt, so that must meant she was some how associated with the Sons, maybe from another charter.

"God it's not about you Clay! I want to talk to him for five minutes, please?" The chick begged

Eden began to wonder how she knew her father's name. This whole debacle was very confusing. Before she knew it, Tig was dragging her towards Eden and she could hear them muttering, but couldn't understand what they were saying. All of the sudden, she noticed Kip walking out of her Mom's office and he had a worried look on his face. Eden followed his line of vision and it went straight to the girl that Tig was with.

_Did he know her? _Eden thought. She kept looking at her boyfriend, who then saw that she was looking at him and the look on his face showed that he looked guilty. Then for Eden, it all came together. She was once confused and now she wasn't. The _him _that chick was referring to was her boyfriend. Something told her they weren't scrabble buddies.

"You asshole." she muttered. She was seeing red. She stalked off to behind the clubhouse, needing to be alone because if she stood there near Kip, she would probably kick the shit out if him. She hear could him running behind her, trying to catch up, but she kept moving. When she reached behind the clubhouse, she thought she was alone, but moment laters she felt a tugged on her arm.

Eden jerked back to get the hand to release from her arm. "Get the hell off of me!" she shrieked.

Kip immediately let go "Babe I can explain."

"Explain what!" she yelled, "Who the hell is that skank?"

"Just some girl from Indian Hills."

"_Some girl_." Eden repeated, "Some girl you fucked though. Am I right?" Eden demanded. She had to know the truth.

Kip looked at Eden for a brief moment then looked down on the ground. His guilt was enough words.

"Yes."

Eden felt her heart shatter, he cheated on her, she knew it. He was just like every guy in the club, who fooled around with croweaters whenever their old ladies weren't around. How dare he do this to do.

"I can't believe you cheated me on? You asshole!" she asked, tearfully.

Kip snapped his head up fast, with a shocked look on his face. "What? No, Eden! I haven't slept with her since we've been together! I haven't even thought about her since I've been with you. God I would never cheat on you."

"Who is she? When did you guys hook up?" Eden asked, she had a million more questions to ask. She didn't even know where to start.

"Her name is Cherry." Kip informed

Eden laughed bitterly "Something tells me _Cherry_ hasn't had her cherry since she was twelve."

Kip chuckled then got serious "I met her and slept with her that day we were in Indian Hills, visiting your brother's friend, Jury."

"You mean the day after you drove me home when you found me walking at night?" Eden asked

"Yes. Let me explain. _Please_. I felt like shit Eden. I was still worried about you from the night before and I was so confused about my feelings for you and your age. I met her and she was nice, and old enough. It just happened." Kip explained, "I meant nothing."

"Sex always means something." Eden explained. Sure she was a virgin, but she knew sex always meant something. Either you cared about the person you were sleeping with you or you had a strong attraction to them, the fact that Kip felt either or for that Cherry girl made her sick to her stomach.

"You mean more to me than she ever will."

"I heard her tell my Dad and Tig that she wanted to talk to you." Eden said, ignoring Kip's sweet remark

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to her much less see her." Kip said angrily. He reached out his hands trying to grab onto Eden's waist and bring her close. He wanted to breathe her in and make her feel okay, but instead she pushed his arms away and not letting him touch her.

"I need some space." Eden said quietly

Kip's face went slack "You're breaking up with me?"

"No." Eden said quietly "I just need to be away from you right now. I'm hurt. I know we weren't together when you screwed her, but she's here and wants to see you and feel like I'm being slapped in face with her showing up in my territory."

"Nothing is gonna happen." Kip reasoned

"_Kip_." Eden begged, "Please, just leave me alone."

"No!" Kip yelled, "I'm not letting you walk away Eden. It's not happening. We're gonna talk about this."

"Is there anything else I don't know?" Eden asked "About her? All that happened in Indian Hills was that you met her, screwed her, and it just didn't work out like that? Nothing else?"

Kip thought long and hard. He wanted to say yes, but there was more to what happened. He knew he couldn't tell her that Cherry also slept with her father that same night and that her mother knew. He knew Eden idolized the Club President and that they were extremely close. Eden knew that Sons were allowed to fool around with sluts when they went on runs, but she always said that her Dad wasn't involved in that and her Mom was the only one he was ever with and she was proud of that. If he told her the truth, it would break her, and probably even break them up. He didn't want to lose her. He cared so much about her and he couldn't put his feelings towards her into words. He began to think of Edmond Hayes being in California for some period of time and wanting to see Eden. He didn't want Eden around the Irishmen when he wasn't there. If she broke up with him right on the spot if he told her the truth, who knows what could happen between her and Edmond. He was doing the right thing.

"Nothing else." Kip said forcefully "I promise."

Eden nodded "Okay. I know you don't like this but I need my space the rest of the day, okay? Please just give me that."

Kip slowly nodded "Fine. Just please trust me on this. Can I call you tonight?

"Okay." Eden confirmed softly.

"Can I kiss you before you go?" Kip asked. He hated how he had to ask her to kiss him. Normally he wouldn't, but didn't know where they really stood right now.

Eden gave a small smile "Yes."

Kip kissed her softly on the lips. During their kiss he promised himself that tonight he was going to take care of Cherry and by tomorrow she would be out of Charming and most importantly his life, for good.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Eden left TM, Kip knew what he had to do. He strode over into the clubhouse and heard the TV blaring in one of the dorm rooms. No ever really stayed in the door rooms besides Jax during the week. They were usually reserved for Sons who were too drunk to drive home after a long night of partying at the clubhouse or whenever they needed some alone time with a Croweater. Kip knew he had to do this and it wasn't gonna be easy, he wasn't really good at confrontation. When he got to the door, he turned the knob and opened the door with such force that it swung and hit the wall with a loud thud.

When he looked inside the room, he saw Cherry sitting on the bed watching an trashy reality show, as if she was waiting for him to come in.

"Thanks for making me wait." Cherry said sarcastically

Kip walked in. He ran his hand through his curly hair, he had no plan on what to say to the raspy hang around. "What the hell you doin' here Cherry?"

"I came to see you." she said "Isn't that kinda obvious?"

"Well you could also be visiting Clay since you screwed him too or maybe you wanted another shot with a different Son. I can have Tig come in here. He'll screw almost anything."

"I'm not here for Clay, or any other Son. I came to Charming to see you. I wanted to apologize for what happened. I really liked you Kip and I only hooked up with Clay because that's what I've been taught to do. To please the Sons, _especially a club President_, I had no choice."

"You had a choice." Kip said firmly "Just like you had a choice not to be stupid and come to a freakin' Clubhouse of a club President who you hooked up with. I thought you knew the rules Cherry? You don't do that, especially when his old lady is on the lot."

"Shit." Cherry muttered, "I didn't know she was on the lot, or he had an old lady."

"Yeah well it's too late now. You pissed a lot of people off by coming here today. Especially me." Kip informed, "So the smart thing to do is pack your bag and hitchhike your way out of Charming and never come back."

"I'm not gonna do that. You and I need to talk. I want to fix us." Cherry pleaded

"There is no _us_." Kip reminded, "Why the hell did you get in that cargo truck?"

"Because we made a connection that night in Indian Hills. You felt it! I know you did. We danced, we laughed, and we had an amazing time in bed together."

Kip waved his hands in the air. He didn't want to hear it. What he and Cherry had that one night was in the past. He felt nothing but regret when he thought about her.

"No we didn't. We were drunk and we hooked up. There is nothing going on between us and there never will be."

Cherry stared deeply into Kip's eyes then suddenly something registered on her face. "I see why you're like this." Cherry said, "There's someone else. You got a girl now don't ya?"

Kip kept his mouth in a firm line. He didn't want to talk about Eden to Cherry. They were two totally different girls who couldn't be compared to one another.

"That's none of your damn business."

"I guess I'm right then. I highly doubt she supports this lifestyle you want. Can she even satisfy your needs not only as a man but as a future Son?"

Kip snorted. Boy she knew so little about his life. Little did she know, his girlfriend was all too familiar with the MC lifestyle.

"She knows the lifestyle very well."

Cherry furrowed her eyebrows "Was she the girl I walked by when Tig dragged me in here?"

Kip didn't like all these questions Cherry was asking "I'm _not_ talking about her with you."

Cherry nodded, getting it now. "She's the daughter of one of them am I right?" She's too young to be a crow eater so she's gotta be related to one of them."

Kip shrugged "She's Clay's daughter."

Cherry gave an evil laugh, bitter almost, "She looks like a little kid. Has she even hit puberty?" Cherry asked, now standing up. "Can she satisfy your needs? I doubt she's putting out. You know I can give you anything you want Kip." she was tracing a circle on Kip's shirt shortly before he grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

"Don't do this." He said tightly

Cherry leaned closer "We made a connection. You just need to remember the fun time we had." Before he knew it, Cherry was reaching up and kissing him. For only a couple seconds the kiss lasted before he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away.

"Stop!" Kip demanded "This isn't gonna happen. It _never_ will. You and I are nothing and Eden means more to me than you ever will."

For a brief moment, Cherry looked crushed then a face of anger that matched Kip's came across her face "Fine then. You can play high school with that little virgin all you want Kip. You can deny it, but we had something in Indian Hills. This isn't over, and soon you're gonna realize that I'm the better choice."

"Get out." Kip stated "Leave Charming. No one wants you here. Especially me."

Cherry grabbed her bag from the bed and draped it over her shoulder "This isn't over." she said before leaving Kip standing in the empty dorm room. After he heard the clubhouse door slam shut he grabbed his hands over his face. That chick was fucking crazy and he mentally scolded himself for getting involved with her that one regrettable night. Hopefully her threat was baseless and she would leave Charming by nightfall and never come back. He knew if she stayed she would not only cause problems for him and Eden, but Gemma and Clay as well. He knew that Cherry pissed off the two Morrow women and they never even met, but their reasons were understandable. He was hoping neither woman would meet the raspy hang around because he knew all hell would break loose.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

When Eden walked into the door of her house, all she wanted to do was take a nap. Arguing with Kip about Cherry's arrival and seeing that slut roam around _her_ clubhouse as if she had a right to be there was emotionally exhausting. When she closed the front door behind her, Eden immediately got a whiff of pot filling her nostrils. It wasn't that shocking that someone was smoking in her house. She did it, her Mom did it, and most of the Sons would smoke a blunt after one of the family dinners her Mom put on. Hell even her Dad smoked, but he was more of a cigar man. As she walked towards the kitchen, she could hear the bird squawking. That stupid bird was her Mom's pride and joy. Dad got the rare parrot for Mom right after Jax married his first wife, Wendy, and moved out of the house and into his own home. Empty nest syndrome had a whole new meaning.

"Mom?" Eden called as she walked into the kitchen. When she got there she saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table, joint in hand, and feeding the parrot crackers. Eden soon notice the glass next to her, filled with scotch to the brim.

"You're supposed to be working." Gemma in a not-so friendly tone

Eden sat down next to her "Had a headache. Lowell said he'd take up of the pick-ups. Why did you leave TM?"

"Didn't feel like committing murder."

The answer caught Eden off guard. Sure her mother wasn't always in the best mood and got annoyed by people easily, but she didn't think anyone would piss her off that much that she'd want to kill them.

"Do I wanna ask why?"

"No you don't." Gemma answered. Right now, she wanted Clay's ball in a vice for letting that sweet butt show up on her lot today. How dare he! He knew the rules and that skank probably did too. However, when it came to Eden, she didn't want to tell her only daughter who that midget was and why she was here. She and her daughter weren't as close as Clay is with her and Gemma knew that preserving her family was more important than any sweet butt.

"Does it have something to do with the slut on the lot? Well the _new_ slut since we always have some crawling around." Eden asked with a hint of a smile

"You met her?" Gemma asked shocked. She couldn't hide it. How did Eden know about the raspy midget?

"Saw her stroll into TM like she owned the place." Eden replied with venom in her voice. She took the joint of her mother's hand and did a hit. Normally she figured her mother would kill her for doing so, but right now they had a bonding sesh going and it seemed fitting. "Her name is Cherry."

"Was apple already taken?" Gemma replied bitterly

Eden laughed "Too healthy of a name for her. Chicks gotta be crawling with STDs. I don't like her."

"That bitch shouldn't be anywhere near here." Gemma replied

Eden furrowed her eyebrows. Why did her mother hate her? Eden knew why she herself hated Cherry because she slept with her boyfriend and was trying to get him back but what did she do to piss off the Queen of SAMCRO?

"What'd you got against her?" Eden asked

Gemma looked at her daughter, wide-eyed and curious, and was tempted to tell her the truth. Gemma was pissed Clay could betray her like this. Ever since she started menopause last month she had felt disconnected with her second husband. The sex was getting stale and she felt like she was on fire most of the day. He would often grow frustrated because of this. She hated men right now. They had no idea what women go through during menopause since they're weak. Clay was allowed to fool around on a run, that's what club members did, but was Clay stupid enough to let this Cherry girl come on her lot? Did he not care the rules or how his wife felt anymore? She was tempted to tell Eden the truth, but she couldn't. Her daughter wasn't naive but she knew for a fact that the youngest Morrow put her father on a pedestal, she had all her life. Family was important to her and she didn't want to ruin the father/daughter relationship.

"Just don't like having sweet butts who I don't know on my lot." Gemma lied. She took a last sip of her scotch and now the entire bottle was gone. "Be a dear and go buy me another one of these." she said, dropping the empty bottle on her daughter's lap. All Gemma wanted to do tonight was get drunk.

"You do realize I'm seventeen right?" Eden asked, in dismay.

Gemma rolled her eyes "Oh please. I know you've had a fake ID since you were fifteen. Don't play me for a fool."

Eden gaped "How do you know that?"

"From time to time I go through your purse. It's my motherly duty."

Normally Eden would be bitching at her mother for this extreme invasion of privacy, but she knew she shouldn't be shocked. If Gemma Morrow wanted to found out something, she went digging without hesitation. No boundaries whatsoever.

"Now are you gonna do your mother a favor or am I going to have to ask my favorite child?" Gemma asked, clearly impatient.

Eden sighed "Fine. I'll go to the liquor store." She didn't know why her mother was so pissed off, but she knew better than to test an angry Gemma.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Eden knew she shouldn't be driving. She was a little bit high and she knew if any cop pulled her over at this moment, she'd be fucked. However, that didn't stop her from driving while high all the other times before. Besides who was stupid enough to mess with a daughter of SAMCRO?

She felt a buzz in her pocket as she was on her way to the liquor store. She hoped it wasn't Kip. Sure they resolved their issue earlier today but she really meant when she said she wanted space for the rest of the day. She needed to process all this new information and Cherry's arrival. When looked at the caller ID when she got the phone out of her pocket, she smiled.

"Yeah?" she greeted

"Well hello to you too Miss Sunshine." said a sarcastic voice

"How can I help you Jame?"

"First things first; what are your plans for tonight?" Jamie asked

"Eating and watching TV." Eden replied with hesitation.

She could hear Jamie sighed from the other end of the phone "You're so lame. Come with me to Josh Ryback's party tonight. It's free booze, hot guys. and watching tons of sluts get even sluttier."

Eden almost wanted to say that Jamie was basically referring to herself, but she didn't want to sound too harsh to her best friend. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna pass."

"Come on Eden. Between you working and spending time with your biker boy you I never see you anymore outside school. Live a little."

"Hey, I'm not even seeing Kip tonight." Eden defended

"Either way, where's my crazy best friend who can shot gun a beer faster than any guy at our school? Come out with me tonight please." Jamie begged

As much as she wanted to spend time with her best friend, going to a high school party did not sound fun. She spent all her time with the Sons and her boyfriend, who were all much older. High school activities just didn't have their appeal anymore.

"Next party I'll go I promise." Eden said firmly, she knew it was a lie.

Jamie huffed "Fine. Be an old lady. Just remember next year when I'm at ASU and you're here, you're gonna wish we hung out more." she reminded in a sing-soney voice.

Eden laughed "I'll keep that in mind." As she parked her car into the liquor store lot. She said goodbye to Jamie and headed inside. When she bought the scotch, the cashier asked for ID and smirked when she handed it him. Charming was a small town and everyone knew everyone. The cashier was in Jax's high school class and he knew very well Eden was not 21, but he let her buy it anyway. Perks of being the daughter of Clay Morrow.

As she exited the liquor store, she put the bottle of scotch in the backseat, just in case she got pulled over, it didn't look like she was drinking and high. When she closed the passenger door. She saw someone walking over to her. Due to the sun setting, Eden had to squint and use her hand as a shield to cover the sun. When she saw who was walking over to her she frowned.

"We need to talk." said Cherry, her arms were crossed. As if Eden was the one who was creating the inconvenience.

"I don't see why. Who are you again?" Eden asked, feigning innocence.

"You very well know who I am. And you also know that I fucked your boyfriend." Cherry replied

"_Before _he was my boyfriend. There's a difference." Eden pointed out

"Either way he still wants me. We had a connection when we met in Indian Hills." Cherry said ruefully.

"Oh yeah? Well he told me you're a crazy bitch who won't leave him alone. Must've been some other guy. I can see why that's confusing for you. Being passed around from biker to biker like a blunt probably does that." Eden said casually. On the inside she was fuming, playing cool was a huge challenge right now.

"I came to Charming to get him back and he's leaving with me."

"You really think he's gonna ditch his club to be with _you_? Thought chicks who fuck for rank like men who are actually in a club?" Eden asked

"You wouldn't be saying that to me little girl if your daddy wasn't the President." Cherry's voice got dark

"Little? My left tit probably weighs more than you do, _sweetie. _Now get out of my face before I rearrange yours." Eden said, pushing passed Cherry and walking towards the driver side of her Jeep.

"Oh no you don't-" Cherry said grabbing Eden's arm roughly, but before she could get the brunette in a good position. Eden turned around and without hesitation grabbed Cherry by the throat and shoved her against her car.

"Listen _Banana. _Think again before you try and touch me. Secondly, leave my boyfriend alone. He's made it clear he doesn't want you and I highly suggest you get out of Charming by sundown and if I _ever _see you on these streets again I'll make sure my grip around your throat is a lot tighter next time." Eden never really got physical with anyone before. She didn't want to put herself in that position with the law and face consequences. However, this chick was making it very difficult for her to be civil. The fact she even dares to touch Eden was when she knew she had to do a little convincing to get her point across.

"You know for being a club President, your Daddy wasn't as good in bed as I thought he would be."

Eden stopped short, driver's side door still wide open. She had to of heard what Cherry said wrong.

"What did you just say?" Eden asked darkly

"I said that while I did fuck your boyfriend that night in Indian Hills I fucked your Daddy right after. He literally dragged me right outta bed when I was with Half Sack."

Eden shook her head, not believing the slut was saying, "You're lying."

"Why would I lie? You said it yourself I fuck for rank. I fucked your Dad and he liked it. Do you really think your Dad is above the rules? He's like any other Son. When he's on runs he fucks around just like the rest of them. Guess his old lady isn't good enough."

Before Eden knew she was doing, she pulled her fist back and punched Cherry square in the face. The shorter girl soon fell to the ground, clutching her nose. Eden could see blood on Cherry's hands.

"Oh my god. You bitch!" Cherry shrieked. People were starting to see the altercation between the two young girls. Eden knew she had to get outta there fast.

"Say what you want to me, but I'll never believe what comes out of your dirty mouth. Now get the fuck out of Charming or I'll run you over with my car. I promise you that." Eden jumped into her driver's seat and turned her car on. Leaving Cherry bleeding on the sidewalk. As she was driving she couldn't help but run through her brain on what Cherry said about her father. That was impossible. Her Dad didn't fuck around with crow eaters. He was above that and he had her Mom. Gemma would never allow Clay to sleep with other women, even though it was aloud. Her Dad wasn't like Tig or Bobby.

Instead of going home like she should, she found herself ending up at the Teller Morrow Lot. She parked in a spot with haste and walked into the garage, almost running. All she could see was Lowell there.

"Where's Half Sack?" Eden demanded

"Cleaning the bar I think? That's what I heard Chibs tell him to do." Lowell replied nonchalantly, under a car.

Before he could say anything else, Eden ran into the bar. She spotted Kip cleaning glasses; no one else was inside the clubhouse. When she saw Kip, a fire of anger inside began to ignite even more.

When Kip looked up from cleaning glasses, he saw his girlfriend walking over and he smiled.

"Hey babe." he said, greeting her.

"You fucking lied to me." Eden said in a low voice, that sent shivers down the Prospect's spine.

His heart sank. What did she know?

"Listen Cherry kissed _me_, not the other way around. I pushed her away and sent her packing. I swear." He had his arms in defense mode.

"_What?" _Eden said softly. "You kissed her today?"

Kip's face softened "No! She kissed me! I swear."

"You cheated on me." Eden said even softer.

"I did not! Hear me out!" Kip pleaded, he tried to grab her arms but Eden pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! You're a liar! You said I knew everything about what happened in Indian Hills. I saw Cherry today. She told me she fucked my Dad? Is that true?"

Oh no. Kip thought. That was the last thing he wanted to get out.

"Eden…."

"So it's true? My Dad sleeps with other women on runs? Am I right?" Eden rattled off her questions.

Kip hung is head low. "Yeah, sometimes he does."

Eden sucked in her breath. She felt like she got punched in the stomach. Soon, even more anger she had before began to rise up. The confrontation with Cherry, hearing the truth, finding out her boyfriend kissed another girl. It was all too much. Before she knew it, she swung her hand back and slapped a second person within the hour.

Kip's head swung back a little, caught off guard from the slap. She didn't know what he would after that but she didn't care. He betrayed her. All his sweet talk before was bullshit now.

"I guess I deserve that." He said, clutching his cheek.

Eden stared at Kip blankly "From now on you are just my Dad's Prospect and I'm just the club President's daughter. I can never look at you the same after today and I'll probably never trust you again. In my mind you're a lying asshole who cheated on me and that's all you'll ever be."

"No!" Kip shouted, grabbing Eden's hand by her side before she could push away "You're not ending this! I'm sorry I lied, okay? It was wrong, but I just wanted to protect you. That's all I care about. I know how much you admire your Dad and I didn't wanna ruin that close relationship. Eden, please hear me out."

"Let go of me." Was all that Eden could say.

Immediately Kip released his grip from Eden. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Well you should've thought that before you kissed your slut ex hook up and lied to me about my family. Congrats, you're on your way of becoming a real Son of Anarchy, Half Sack." Eden said with no emotion in voice and turned around and headed for the clubhouse.

Kip's face went slack. What Eden just said killed him. She had never called him Half Sack before and he hated the way it sounded on her lips. It meant they weren't together anymore and that felt worse than death. He had to fix this. He knew what he did was wrong, but he refused to lose his girlfriend for good.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Eden did her best to regain her composure as she walked to her Jeep. She didn't want to see any of the Sons right now. She felt awful. She felt like she was the one who got beat up, not Cherry. All in one day, she found out both her boyfriend and her father were lying cheats. How could she ever look at the most important men in her life the same again? It didn't make sense. Her Dad had a good life, a good family and a kick ass wife, why would he ever fool around? A voice interrupted her thoughts when she saw her father walking over.

"Hey Baby Girl. Thought you went home to take a nap?" Clay asked with his trademark smile.

"Well I just found out my father is a lying bastard who cheats on his wife. Napping isn't on my list of things to do anymore."

Clay's smile fell. "Who told you that?" he asked darkly. He even sounded like he wasn't denying it, more like he was furious she found out.

"Your Indian Hills whore. It must be tough for you to keep track with all your other girls. How can you cheat on Mom? I thought you were above that! Even Jax doesn't cheat on Tara!"

"Eden…you have no idea what you're talking about." Clay said angrily

"Yes I do! I'm so disappointed in you Dad. You're no better than Tig. You disgust me!" Eden shouted. Now everyone was starting to stare.

Clay gritted his teeth. "Now you listen to me young lady. I am the President of this club. You know the rules of this life. I do what I please and you keep your mouth shut about it ya hear? I'm the adult and you're the child and have some goddamn respect for me."

"When hell freezes over." Eden shot back and ignoring her father's yelling Eden got back in her Jeep and sped out of the garage so fast, she could hear the tires on her car squeak.

When she got a to stop sign, Eden breathed heavily. She never shouted at her father like that and she had never seen him so mad. She didn't care though. How else was she supposed to react? Right now she didn't know who hated more her father or her ex boyfriend. She needed to forget everything that happened today and fast. Without thinking Eden pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It was the forth ring when the other end picked up.

"Hey Jame, about your invitation to the party tonight. I think I'll actually take you up on that offer. Be ready to go hard tonight. I plan on forgetting everything."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

This was a high drama chapter. What I liked most about this chapter was I tried to show how similar Gemma and Eden are even though they aren't that close. All this drama is setting stuff in motion for even bigger drama so get ready and give me any opinions on what you guys have and how you want the story to go. They're always welcome! I can't wait to write the next chapter!


End file.
